Alpha and Omega
by XX0Jessie0XX
Summary: High School AU: Derek is the head Lacrosse player at Beacon Hills High School and Stiles is an Omega that no one really knows. Stiles had been talking to someone online and wished they would meet up in real life but he knows it won't ever happen. He could only wish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is an AU where Stiles is a dorky Omega and Derek is the popular Alpha. Omega's never ever are seen with Alphas and Derek has to work with Stiles on an English project.**

**Rating: Explicit for future smut.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the character just the plot of this story**

* * *

There were many days when Stiles did NOT want to go to school. He was up way too late last night (or rather this morning) for his liking, and was now cursing at his alarm clock for waking him from his slumber. He yawned and stretched his arms as he looked up at the ceiling.

This was his life. He would stay up until four o'clock in the morning playing Steam, League of Legion, World of Warcraft, watching video's on YouTube, gaming on his Xbox or PlayStation. Sometimes many of those things at once. When morning would come, he would roll out of bed, trip of the pile of books he has yet found any time to read, throw on a shirt at random, skip breakfast and race to school, even though he was already late.

But, as chaotic as it was, Stiles was happy with his life. He only had one friend (besides the few online) that he talked to throughout the day - Scott Mccall, who lately was "too popular" to hang out with him. Scott and Stiles both had gotten on the Lacrosse team, but Scott was much, much better than Stiles. Stiles was just happy to be on the team and if that meant that he was only went into a game now and again, he was fine with that. He knew his dad wished for him to put more of an effort into the sport, but Stiles was just preoccupied with more important things. Now, those things may or may not be reading the newest volume of Wolverine or chatting with DW online.

DW was a godsend. They would always chat on Steam and text throughout the day. He just met him a few weeks ago, but they have been talking constantly since. He was actually sending him a text right now as he walked into the school:

looking forward for another g8 day in hell

Stiles just hit the send button when he felt something hard crash into his left shoulder. He dropped his phone and his backpack fell off of his shoulder, causing the papers that were loose to fly everywhere. He needed to stop carrying his backpack on one shoulder.

"Watch it Stilinski." He knew that voice. If Stiles was at a police station right now and it was the middle of the night and the cops wanted to know who had just tried to murder him and was asked to identify the suspects voice with a blindfold on, he could tell you immediately that the voice was none other than Beacon Hills Jackson Whittemore.

Now, Jackson would be a great guy if he wasn't suck a dick. In fact, he was biggest dick and douche in the history of Beacon Hills High School. His whole posse was out to get Stiles. They all were the reason he refereed to this school as Hell. They were some of the best lacrosse players that have ever been to the school, and they don't let you forget that.

Jackson was the second most popular kid. He was dating Lydia Martin who was Stiles' long time love. Lydia deserved so much better. Yes, Jackson was pretty good looking, but looks can only get you so far! Stiles didn't understand why she was even with him. He was a jerk to anyone and everyone. There was only one person Jackson would listened to - Derek Hale.

No one ever crossed Derek. He was the head lacrosse player, dating the head cheerleader, and could easily put someone in their place. He was an Alpha that only associated with other Alpha's and few Beta's. Stiles had only said one sentence to him and it will haunt him for the rest of his life-

Would you consider dating me?

Now there is a story behind this. Stiles had a bet with Scott that he could get a girlfriend - or boyfriend - with who ever he wanted to. Scott dared him to turn around and ask the next person he saw that question, and Stiles did just that. Only, what Stiles didn't know what that Scott knew who was walking behind him. A certain Derek and Stiles couldn't stop the words once they started flowing out. Derek was completely surprised by this, smirked and replied simply with - I already have a girlfriend.

That wasn't a no. Which Stiles will mention to Scott on a regular basis. But Stiles didn't have many friends. Scott just recently got himself a girlfriend, Allison Argent, and that was around the time when Stiles met DW. He didn't know much about the other person accept that they lived in California. They really only talked about small things. Things like why they loved Marvel movies and Stan Lee's cameos. They argued for hours on end about why country music was better than rap once. DW had taken the side of Rap while Stiles had to fend for himself. He eventually won (But who was he kidding, of course he was going to win).

But there were days when he wanted to meet DW. He wondered what he looked like, talked like, acted like. Stiles didn't want to face the idea that maybe the person he was talking to was a fake. He didn't want to even think about it... So he wouldn't.

"What are you deaf?" Jackson hit his shoulder again. Stiles rested on the floor to pick up his fallen books and papers. It was going to be fun trying to find his homework in this mess. Yeah, Jackson was a dick.

"I can hear you loud and clear." Stiles replied. He saw his phone light up with a text. He tried to grab it before Jackson saw but it was too late. Jackson leaned down with a smirk and picked up his phone reading the message out loud.

"'could be worse, you could have to put on a mask everyday.' What the hell does that mean?" Jackson threw his phone back to Stiles who surprisingly caught it. Jackson's smirk dropped a little. He obviously expected Stiles to drop it as well. "See you in English, Omega." Stiles sighed and continued picking up his books. He walked to class forgetting to reply to DW.

* * *

Thankfully, he didn't have English until after lunch. English was Stiles' favorite class because knew most of the people in there. The only one he didn't care for was Jackson. Stiles jogged over to sit with Scott and Allison. Even though they were in their own bubble, they would occasionally stop and talk to him.

"I'm going to go get some pudding. Want anything?" Stiles asked getting up from the table. He watched as Scott was clearly flirting with Allison whose face was less than a few inches from Scott's. Ew, PDA. Did they even hear him? "Okay. Sounds great, good talk." Stiles walked over to the lunch line.

"Hello, Silvia darling! Got my favorite today?" Oh ya, Stiles was on a first name basis with the lunch lady. Things were getting pretty serious.

"Save one just for you." She got out a clear cup filled with vanilla pudding. He gave a silent moan as he began salivating and his taste buds went to heaven imagining the beautiful, fluffy taste of the cream hitting his tongue.

"Thanks, hun! You're the best!" Stiles grabbed it hearing her giggle.

"Don't forget a napkin!" She told Stiles who thanked her again. She was a nice woman, about fifty years out of Stiles' targeted aged, but he wasn't complain. Any attention from a woman was good attention - so he told himself. Stiles looked down into the soft, heavenly appearance of the fluffy, creamy pudding. It had a few vanilla wafers inside it which added to its amazingly great taste because they were saturated in the pudding adding a moist texture but they weren't soggy. He hummed to himself.

Stiles was so caught up in the pudding's appearance that he forgot where he was. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over his own feet spilling the pudding onto something in front of him.

NO! Beautiful food wasted! No use crying over spilled milk... Stiles grabbed a napkin he had and started whipping the strangers shirt. "Shit. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. You've got really nice abs, do you work out?" Stiles looked up to be met with two blue eyes, Derek Hale's eyes. He could feel his face heat up as he jumped back at the sudden proximity. "D-De-Dude, I am so sorry. I will pay for your dry cleaning and-"

"Don't worry about it." His voice was stern as his lips formed a straight line. Oh no, he made Derek mad.

"No really, just let me-" Stiles held up his hand to help clean off his shirt again when Derek's hand grabbed his wrist. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran down him. It started like a spark on the skin that Derek was touching and spread like a fire throughout his body.

It must have been the fact that an Alpha was touching him. An Alpha ending up with an Omega was very rare. It only happened in noble classes or if they were absolute true mates. People didn't look down on Omega's, it just some wolfs thought they were louring Alpha's in for the kill. There was a time when wolves were killing Omegas because Betas were afraid that Omegas were going to try and disrupt the power the Alphas held. Ever since then, Omegas were ignored and treated as social outcasts.

Stiles has never in his life had any physical contact with an Alpha. Derek noticed the way the younger boys body tensed slightly, pupils growing wide and a new smell adding to his current scent. He couldn't stop it, it was his nature. Derek's grip tightened. Stiles didn't know what to think. He knew his body was reacting out of lust but Derek looked mad, pissed. Stiles thought he saw hurt flash in the Alpha's eyes like he thought Stiles was afraid. He must have imagined it.

"I got it." Derek spoke harshly. Stiles nodded and tried to shake out of the others grip the Alpha was holding. Eventually he let go with a heavy sigh and turned his head. Stiles was avoiding eye contact and headed back to the table with Allison and Scott, who didn't even notice he was gone. He looked back over his shoulder to see where Derek had gone but couldn't find him in the cafeteria. He was probably with his girlfriend and lacrosse friends or cleaning his shirt.

Kate Argent, Derek's girlfriend, was a sociopath. Stiles had no solid proof of this but it was just a weird feeling he got from her. She was Allison's cousin and was a bitch. Everyone in the school knew that. Why Derek Hale was with her? That was on him. Literally.

He just wanted the day to be over already...

But it wasn't. In fact, it was far from being over.

When he walked into English, he knew it was going to be a horrible class. He could tell just by the fact that Derek had changed shirts and looked like was about to erupt into flames at any moment. He wasn't talking to anyone and everyone had their bodies turned away from him. Stiles walked over to his usual seat behind Scott, opposite side of the room from Derek, Kate, Jackson and Lydia. Scott leaned back and whispered him a question.

"Why does Derek look like he's about to punch someone?" Scott whispered but Stiles noticed how the Alpha's head turned slightly towards them and raised himself up in his seat. He then decided he wasn't interested and pulled out his phone instead of eavesdropping.

"Probably my fault. Kinda spilled my dessert on his shirt." Stiles whispered back, eyes still on the Alpha.

"You what? When?" Scott looked so confused. Stiles looked at him accusingly.

"Oh right. This was when you were too busy with you girlfriend to notice me running into Derek with my pudding Silvia had just given to me! Thanks for that." Scott rolled his eyes and the teacher came in with a huge stack of papers in her hand. Stiles felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out, hiding it in his history textbook.

DW- What? No reply?

RR- Sry, got distracted

DW- What could have been more important that talking to me?

RR- Okay wow. Narcissistic much?

DW - Ha ha ha so funny

"Today. I am assigning a partnered Project." Ms. Blake threw down the stack of papers on he desk causing everyone to look up at the sudden noise. Scott looked back at Stiles with a smirk on his face. Stiles nodded. "I will assign everyone a different Shakespearean play and you will have to write a paper and presentation about it. I have the pairs already assigned. " Scott and Stiles' bodies dropped at her words and they let out a sigh. Scott's eyes looked back over to Stiles with sadness. He clearly wanted to be in the same group with Stiles. Stiles gave him an apologetic look. His phone buzzed again.

DW- I gtg to class. talk l8r.

Stiles didn't reply but closed his phone with a smile. Whenever he talked to this mysterious person he felt better. It was weird- he didn't know exactly how to explain it. Maybe it was just the fact that it was someone else to talk to. He really only talked to Scott at school and his father at home. He was be able to talk to this man for hours on end without letting a smile fall from his face. He felt safe talking to this stranger.

"Okay... Martin and Allison Argent - Twelfth Night. Mahealani and Wittemore - Romeo and Juliet. Kate Argent and Greenburg - Hamlet. Hale and Stilinski- Macbeth." Stiles head snapped up at his name. He couldn't have hear the correctly... He looked over at Derek who was already staring at him. Damn.

* * *

He tried to avoid Derek but by some cosmic being, Derek found him at his locker. "We're partners for the English project." He stated, arms crossed over his shoulder and body tense.

"Thank you for your helpful input in what I already know." Stiles snapped back. He notices how suddenly, everything got quiet. He turned around to see all eyes on him and all the people in the hallway stopped. Derek's gaze was held tight. Shit. He forgot he was talking to an Alpha.

"When do you want to work on it?" He asked trying to get the conversation to become normal again. Maybe if he allowed the Alpha to pick the time and place, people would stop looking at him as if he just punched a baby.

"Come over today after school." Derek replied already half way down the hall before Stiles could object. Apparently, he was going over to the Hale house today. Great.

* * *

"He's going to kill me."

"No he won't." Scott attempted to reassure him. He was failing miserably. Stiles felt his backpack jingling over his one arm.

"Yeah. He will. If you don't hear from me by... 11, call my dad." Stiles slipped into the drivers side of his jeep rolling down the window and shutting the door.

"11?! Isn't that pretty late?" Scott laughed.

"Yes but maybe he will show pity and just hold me hostage and I can escape by then." Stiles flashed a smile before driving off towards the Hale house. He had never been there before and honestly never thought he was going to. He met most of the Hale's (except Mr. Hale, Derek's father).

Cora and Laura were both very popular and Stiles had never uttered a single word to either of them. They both resembled Talia Hale who was beautiful. She was the nicest Hale of them all in Stiles' opinion but he didn't dare tell anyone else. If the time came down to it, She would show no mercy if her family was involved. He pulled up to the lively house with a smile. The house itself was elegant and reminded him of one from old movies he'd watched. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been here before once with his father, but that was impossible. It was an older house but nonetheless beautiful. It was big and colorful with many different tasks going on at once. He could see people inside moving around.

He spotted Cora in the top right window, sitting at her desk. She was writing something down in a notebook and had headphones in. Her brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had workout clothes on. In the window on ground level to the right, he saw people setting up for dinner, servants maybe. Benefits of being a Alpha

Stiles felt his phone buzz as he got out of his car. He looked down to see a text from DW. He didn't open it. He was too worried about the task at hand. Derek would either A- do absolutely no work and give it all to Stiles B- refuse to let Stiles do any work C- have Stiles as the main course. He walked up to the front door and started to knock. The door was thrown open and he was shoved inside without even the slightest hesitation. His vision was blurred and his head hit the back of the wall hard.

"You're the Sheriff's son." A man Stiles had never seen before was suddenly very very close to Stiles' face. Stiles tried to back up but the man's grip was way too tight on his arm. He was a somewhat younger man - probably in his late thirties or early forties but too young to be Derek's dad - with his brow fused together in a stern look. He had a tan complexion that resembled Derek's in a way. His hair was slicked back and he had stubble around his chin. His eyes were flashing a threatening shade of blue.

"Uhh... Yes?" Stiles answered and the mans face twisted into a smile. His teeth were a blinding shade of white and the blue in his eyes faded.

The man's smile faded slightly and he took a deep breath as if he was smelling Stiles. "What are you doing here? I told him this was our territory and not to mess-"

A deep voice interrupted him. "Peter. Get off him." Derek stepped down the steps, hand not leaving the rail.

"He should know his place when walking in here." The man - Peter - snickered smelling Stiles again. "He's an Omega, Derek. Why's he here?" The question hung in the air for a few seconds, no on answering.

"School project." Stiles felt the words slip from his mouth before he could stop them. It wasn't a secret but why did Derek looked mad all of a sudden? Peter's eyes landed on Stiles again and the man licked his lips. Stiles was officially creeped the fuck out. He did not like being this close to the strange Beta. Even though he was only a Beta, Stiles knew he couldn't take him in a fight. He wasn't weak or anything, he would just be too scared to actually throw a punch. This man was obviously someone important, he was living with the Hale family.

"Hmmm... A rather brave one you've got your hands on, Derek." He let go of Stiles' arm but didn't step back. In fact, he leaned closer to Stiles. "I'll be in the room next to Derek's if you get tired of him." Peter's hot breath stuck to Stiles' ear. Stiles felt his eyes widen and he had never wanted to be further away from another wolf in his life than right now.

Derek let out a low, warning growl. "Peter..." Derek's voice was low and inhuman. Stiles swallowed hard, mouth suddenly became every dry. He knew they both could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He couldn't help but start walking towards Derek, wanting to get away from this man. He wondered why Derek's voice was so low.

Derek didn't say anything. He just turned up the stairs and allowed Stiles to follow him. They walked down a small hallway before turning into the first door on the left.

"Nice room." Stiles said as he threw his bag on Derek's bed. He couldn't help but jump onto it, throwing his arms out to the side. The bed was soft and smelt like Derek. Derek's room was a little bigger than Stiles' and a lot more boring. He had white wallpaper, a white bed and desk, a white chair, white carpet, doors and windows. Everything was a sad shade of white. The only color that was in the room was the book on Derek's desk, a picture that was hanging over his bed that Stiles had yet to get a good look at but looked like a picture of Derek and his family.

He rolled over onto his stomach and inhaled Derek's scent. He smell good... He liked the subtle smell of musk and forest that was perfectly hidden by the heavy smell of his cologne. He could just wrap himself in it all day and just sleep. Why was he so tired all of the sudden?

"Off the bed." He felt a hand tugging him at the collar of his shirt.

"Awww, but Der... Just a few minutes." He teased. Fuck, did her really just give Derek a nickname? He knew he really, really shouldn't be acting this way towards a fricken Alpha but he had already said it. He couldn't take it back now. He heard the older teen let out a sigh but he didn't say anything.

Stiles sat up and shuffled to the back of Derek's bed, messing up the pillows and blanket on his way. He heard Derek let out a slightly annoyed sigh but again didn't say anything.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Stiles asked looking at Derek who was being a bump on a log, just sitting there in his desk chair. Stiles was so tempted to go under the covers. He was so tempted... _Don't do it Stiles. Resist the temptation. This was an Alpha's bed, not a Betas. You weren't in Scott's room who wouldn't care if you rubbed your scent everywhere._

His inner thoughts, no matter how smart they were, couldn't stop him. He lifted up the comforter and shuffled his way under the bed and brought a pillow down under his head. He heard Derek give off another growl but not nearly as threatening as before. A smile tugged at his lips and his eyelids felt heavier. He opened them before he got any ideas of sleeping.

"Your bed's warm." Stiles stated filling the silence. Derek didn't comment. He could hear the steady breathing of the other wolf and the faint heart beat that was very soothing. He found himself closing his eyes again as sleep overtook him before he could stop it.

* * *

_"But Mommie!" Stiles wined. "I don't want to be here! Don't_ leave _me here!" Stiles could feel the tears running down his face and his breath coming out in pants. He didn't know where he was or where his parents were going but he wanted to go with them._

_They had never left him before and he didn't understand why they were now. Why were his mother's soft and gentle eyes filled with tears? Why was his dad refusing to look at him as though he had done something wrong? He ran faster and pulled at his mother's long, white silk dress._

_"Please Mommie!" Stiles could barely see now, everything was blurred together. He couldn't breath through his nose and he was choking on his own tears. He didn't want them to leave. Why were they leaving?_

_"It's okay baby. It's going to be okay." He heard his Mother's angelic voice from above him. She place her gaunt hand atop his head and ran her gentle fingers through his hair. Her hands were shaking slightly but she had a smile on her face which was stained with a single tear._

_"Everything's fine. Mommie will see you soon." She spoke so quietly that it sounded more like a whisper. A whisper of words only meant for them to hear. He put his hand up grasping onto hers. Her face flashed with pain and she flinched. He cried even harder._

_"Don't go!" He said in between sobs. He was still holding her hand as her smile returned._

_"I won't baby. Never." She spoke, voice slightly louder this time. He wanted to hug her, bury his face in her dress and cry. He knew that he couldn't. "Be a big boy while Mommy's gone, okay?" She removed her hand from his head and slipped out of his grasp. He wanted so bad to grab at her again._

_"Promise you won't forget about me?" He asked afraid to look away from her. He wanted to remember everything about her - her slim figure, white dress, pale skin. The way her eyes had so much hope and he could see himself in them. He wanted to remember her smell, lavender with a touch of pomegranate which were her favorite fruit. The color of her lips were always matching the pomegranate color even on days like today. Her skin would be a scary pale color and face thin but her lips would be bright._

_"I promise, Stiles." She whispered, only intending him to hear. She gave him one last smile before disappearing with his father in their car. A father who still hadn't looked at him. The tears only fell harder._

* * *

"-p" A low, rough voice was heavy in the quiet room. Stiles felt so warm... He buried his face further into the warmth of his bed.

"Few more minutes Dad..." He mumbled before turning over keeping the cocoon intact.

"Get up." He blinked his eyes open a few times before they adjusted. They seemed to have crusted over slightly as though he had cried in his sleep. He freed his hands and rubbed his eyes wiping away the dried tears. Why was he crying? He focused his eyes again around his room. Why had his dad-

"Oh shit!" Stiles quickly untucked himself from the covers and jumped out of the bed. "Derek, I am so so so sorry. I have this habit of not really thinking about what I'm doing until after I've done it and that happened again. Kinda like the time in the hallway when I first spoke to you?" Derek raised an eyebrow, lips in a frown and face still stern. "Yeah, sorry about that. Scott dared me to ask the first person I saw to date me and I just turned around and there you were but I know you have a girlfriend and I'm pretty lame and an Omega and fuck, I was just in your bed-"

"Stiles, Dinner's ready." Derek turned to leave the room.

"You know my name?" Stiles asked completely surprised. "Oh and I got to get home. My dad's probably back from the station and stuff. Plus, I couldn't possibly-"

"Stiles. Shut up." He found his feet moving, jaw closed, and stumbling down the steps before he could say anything else. He was not going to upset an Alpha for the third - no, fourth time today.

* * *

**Please R&R I'd love to hear your feedback and if I should continue this...?**

******Also, you may feel that it is slightly rushed or wondering why Derek isn't getting ticked off for finding a sleeping Omega in his bed but you will find out soon! Mwhaha ;) I'm not spoiling anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for some of your feedback! Keep it coming, let me know anything you would like to see happen/hopes will happen. If you have any question, some of them will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Again - I don't own Teen Wolf or the amazing badass characters **

* * *

"I should get home." Stiles said to Derek as he was walking down the stairs.

"After dinner." His stomach turned at the words. He really didn't want to sit at a table with two Alphas...

"We haven't even started English yet." They reached the bottom of the stairs and Derek didn't reply. He huffed in annoyance and Derek turned his head slightly with a smirk plastered on his face. Stiles didn't say anything more. He just followed Derek into the dining room. He had seen the servants setting up earlier but he wasn't prepared at the sight before him.

It was like when he went over to Aunt Lynda's house on Thanksgiving. Fine china was laid out on the table - three sets of forks, knives and spoons all Sterling Silver. There was a pig in the middle of the table being used as the center piece. It resembled something out of the movies Stiles had seen, specifically Shrek. Stiles chuckled at the thought, earning an odd glance from Derek. A man stood with a chef's hat near the corner of the room, away from the window.

There were also green beans, mashed potatoes, corn, coleslaw, and some sort of casserole spread out around the table.

Talia was at the head of the large table. To her right was the man who assaulted Stiles - Peter - and to her left was Cora. Sitting at the other head of the table was a man Stiles had never seen before. No one sat on either side of him. Laura sat next to Cora, leaving three empty seats. He was definitely not sitting next to Peter.

"Oh, Mexican food! My favorite!" Stiles didn't hesitate to say as he took his seat next to Laura. Cora and Laura started laughing while Derek shot daggers from across the table. He sat directly across from Stiles leaving an empty seat between him and Peter.

"Nice reference." Laura whispered to him. He was glad someone at the table understood his reference to Sherk 2. He couldn't hide his smile. He noticed how even Talia had a grin. Her eyes shot up, met the man's at the head of the table and then everyone bowed their head. He didn't know they were religions, but just as soon as everyone had looked down, they were all back to sitting up, grabbing at the food.

"You may eat now." Talia said in a very gentle voice. She raised her hands elegantly and brought them up to her napkin.

"I don't mind if I do, Lillian." Stiles replied grabbing this napkin as well. Laura and Core started laughing slightly again. He was impressed - they knew their Shrek.

He placed his napkin in his lap and sat there for a moment watching the Hale's. He was awed by their relationship as a family. It was so different at his house. He would rarely eat dinner with his dad and when he did, they would never sit down at a dinner table like this. They would sit on the couch and watch some sort of sport whether it be football, baseball, soccer, hockey, whatever it was, his dad had to watch it during dinner.

He watched as the man at the head of the table carved into the roasted pig. He was a larger man that looked surprisingly a lot like Derek. He was nothing but muscle and had a stern expression on his face. He had brown hair and gray eyes, unlike Derek. His high cheekbones made his face appear skinnier in the light. He had thick arms that made cutting into a thirty pound pig look like it was the easiest thing in the world - which it wasn't.

"Stiles, is it?" Talia asked while her eyes met the man who was sitting across from her. They seemed to be having a silent conversation between the two.

"Yes. Ma'am." He replied glancing up. He couldn't help but be envious of what they had. He missed the family meals he had with his mother.

"Stiles plays Lacrosse." Cora announced with a mouth full of food. Stiles peered down to her end of the table. She had already finished a heap of mashed potatoes and moved on to the green beans.

Stiles let out a small laugh. "I'm not nearly as good as Derek. He's the best on the team." Stiles took the mashed potatoes that Laura handed him and scooped some onto his plate. He handed the bowl to the man on his left. His eyes met the older man's for the first time that night. He had a stern and cold gaze that immediately left Stiles' as though he never laid eyes on him in the first place. He took the bowl from Stiles and handed it to Derek in a matter of seconds as if he didn't even want to be touching the same thing as Stiles.

Did Stiles do something wrong? He had never even met the man but he was already on horrible terms with him?

Stiles pulled his attention back to the conversation. "Stiles is pretty good!" Cora spoke again, words barely audible with the amount of food in her mouth.

Stiles let out a mix between a scoff and a laugh. "If your definition of good is being able to keep the bench warm than I'm the best on the team."

Peter let out a loud snort that made Stiles jump. "I like him." He turned his attention to Derek who was eating the meat on his plate. "Have you finally gotten rid of that Argent girl?" Derek's eyes shot up to meet Stiles' and he didn't know what to say. Did Peter think they were -

"They're still goin' strong." Stiles spoke up for Derek. Derek didn't say anything further. Stiles took a few pieces of meat and placed them on his plate. Derek's gaze didn't leave Stiles for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to his food.

"Oh, that's a shame." Peter mumbled to himself, eyes meeting Stiles'. "If you're bored of being his mistress - no, would it be mister? Doesn't matter… If you are ever tired of this affair, then I will always be here." Stiles nearly choked on his food. He could not be serious, could he?

"Peter, don't joke about that. You know our views on that matter." Talia's voice was stern, but her body language didn't change at all. She took a bite of her food and looked at Stiles again.

"How's school going, darling?" She asked with an undertone of love in her voice. Stiles didn't know how to answer at first. He was overcome with a nostalgic feeling of the past.

It was times like these when he missed his mother most. Talia reminded him so much of her. Their voices were stern but sweet and their bodies very similar.

Claudia Stilinski was always very skinny but even more so once the cancer took effect. She had resembled Talia in many ways, only different features. Talia had stone black hair where Claudia had dirty blond. Talia's brown eyes contradicted from Claudia's green. They were both the same height, 5'10".

Surprisingly, Talia had a light dusting of freckles where Claudia's skin was smooth, without a blemish in sight. They both wore only a subtle amount of makeup and wore their hair down past their shoulders.

He remembered running home after school was out to see his mother again. He loved when he greeted her that she would reach down, pick him up by his arms and spin him around and around. Everything would be blurry but her. Her smiling face was just as bright as always.

He loved watching her hair flow behind her face, her apron puff out as she closed her eyes and the spin turned into a hug.

He missed her the most during family moments like these. If Scott or Derek were to ask him why he didn't stay for dinner on another night, he would answer with something like "I should get home" or "But my dad's waiting on me" only so he didn't have to face the harsh memories of the past.

It wasn't that they were negative or bad in anyway, it's just that they make him unaware of where he is. He gets so caught up in the what if's of the past._ What if I was with her? What if I hadn't let go of her hand?_

"Stiles?" Talia's voice rang through his head like a bell. He was caught up in his thoughts again.

"Yes?" He replied trying to get his voice back. He looked at Talia and saw all eyes were on him, but his gaze was fixed on her.

"I asked how school was going," she repeated. A smile tugged at her lips but to Stiles it seemed to be more so out of pity than happiness. It was a smile of concern rather than delight.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Yes. It's well." He thought about making a joke and brushing off the memories of the past.

"That's good." She smiled, more meaningful this time. He noticed the small glance she made to the man at the head of the table yet again. An uneasy feeling settled in him.

He turned his attention back to his plate and started eating. He didn't listen much to the other conversations going on, mainly between Cora and Laura. Talia whispering words to Peter that even he, with his werewolf hearing, couldn't hear.

Stiles sat in his own bubble of silence for what seemed like a few hours. He sat there enjoying the taste of the pork. Whoever was their chef really knew what he was doing. He would love to come over more often if he could eat what they cooked. Stiles mentally laughed at the thought.

An Omega eating at a table with Alphas! He probably would never have a chance like this again. He glanced up and watched Derek's motions. He really was as graceful as people said he was. His face was stern and harsh but his eyes were gentle. He was staring at his plate and Stiles could see the details in his face. He had been going to school with Derek for years now but he never took the time to really notice the other.

He was very fit and had a tan of where his lacrosse jersey hugged his chest. His number was 29 and the jersey always appear to be many sizes too small on Derek.

Stiles remembered seeing him on the field for the first time. His movements were swift and he was able to catch the ball and run down the field scoring a goal in a matter of seconds. Even with the helmet cover his face, he could see those bright red eyes from miles away. He could have sworn they were directed at him for a second, but it was impossible. He was in a crowd of hundreds at the championship. He wouldn't have noticed Stiles.

He watched as the man fiddled with his fork, taking his time gathering food on it before putting the food to his lips, opening them and allowing the food to disappeared off the fork as if it was never there in the first place. He would then repeat this action. Stiles watched every time he opened his mouth and the muscles in his neck and jaw flexed. He watched the man's pink tongue darted out of his locked lips to lick up some sauce that had found its way on his bottom lip. Stiles couldn't help but repeat the motion with his own mouth. He snapped his attention back to his plate, picking up a forkful of potatoes.

"It's rude to stare, you do know that, right?" Stiles peeked up to see Peter's heavy gaze on him.

"I wasn't staring." Stiles stated with a surprising amount of confidence.

"Now, there's no need to patronize the boy." A gentle voice spoke from the head of the table.

"I'm not patronizing him, simply stating an observation." Peter replied before moving things around on his plate with his fork as if to show he lost interest in the conversation.

"Stiles, have you met Thomas before?" Talia's eyes met for the third time that night with the man at the opposite end of the table. The man's eyes were locked with her's as if it were a battle for dominance. The silent conversation ended and his head turned over to Stiles' direction.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles." He couldn't help but notice the monotone he used when he said Stiles' name.

"Nice to meet you." He replied. The man's eyes quickly moved back to Talia.

"He is usually a rather nice man but seems to be a sour mood today." Her eyes were in a deadlock with the man - Thomas. Stiles didn't ask any questions and a heavy silence filled the air.

"Are you excited for the lacrosse game tomorrow night?" Cora spoke. Her words broke the stone barrier of tension between the people at the table. Everyone's eyes landed on her but none with any anger.

"Another chance for me to show my skills as a benchwarmer." Stiles took a mouthful of green beans while the girls laughed. He liked them, they were the few who laughed at his jokes. A smile crept on his face.

"Stiles, you never know!" Laura's hand landed on his arm in a light tap. It was gone just as quickly as it had rested. Her warm hand was different than Derek's. She didn't have a strong grip and tight muscles. She didn't add pressure the longer her land lingered. Her touch didn't send chills down his spine, but then again she wasn't an Alpha. He didn't notice the intense gaze of Derek watching them like they were now targets.

"I think you have the body for being an excellent lacrosse player." Peter stated. Cora let out a snicker.

"Thanks, Peter." Stiles leaned back in his chair, completely full. This was one of the best meals he had ever had in his life - right behind his mom's homemade spaghetti.

He looked around and noticed everyone else had also finished eating and they were now just sitting there. He grabbed his plate and napkin, standing up out of his chair. He reached over and rested his fingers on Laura's plate.

"Are you finished?" He asked again to make sure he wasn't being rude. Her cheeks went slightly red and she nodded.

"You don't have to do that! Jeffrey will be out-" Talia's soft voice tried to stop him as he also grabbed Cora's plate.

"I don't mind at all. It's the least I can do for such a great meal." He stacked the empty plates on top of each others. They made a heavy clanking sound as they staked. He walked around Talia and went to grab at Peter's but it was swooped away before he could.

"I'll do it." Derek staked Peter's plate onto his and grabbed Thomas' as well. His face was tight and lips in a stern line pressed together. He couldn't help but notice how mad Derek was. He was taking deep breaths making his nose was wide. His eyebrows hug low, just above the eyes. Stiles let out a chuckle.

"I'm not doubting your abilities, big boy." Stiles turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen, leaving a shocked Derek and giggling girls alone.

He walked into the quiet kitchen and set the plates down next to the sink. The kitchen looked like it belonged in a restaurant, not a home. It had a cutting table in the center with pots and pans hanging above it. There was a stove and and a lot of counter space for the chef. He could see his reflection from the silver fridge that was adjacent to the sink. He started the water in the sink and rinse off the dishes with water.

He could slightly hear what they were talking about.

"-be here." The same rough voice - Thomas - was speaking. So he did actually talk to his family.

"They're doing a school project. Leave it be. Besides, he seems harmless enough." Talia's tender voice was speaking now. He picked up the soap and squeezed some of it onto a sponge. So now they were talking about him because he was an Omega? Alpha's really thought they were something, huh?

"I rather like him. He'll do the boy some good." Peter's casual tone spoke up, giving his input into something that it seems like it wasn't needed.

"You know the arrangement." Thomas' voice was final. It wasn't a question or up for debate. Arrangement? Stiles heard the sound of the kitchen door opening. He started scrubbing the plates.

"You don't have to do that." Derek set the plates down next to the sink. Stiles looked behind him to see if anyone else had followed him, they hadn't. He moved back to Derek. His face had softened slightly but he still seemed to be pissed off.

"No, really. I gots it. You dry." Stiles handed him the wet plate. Derek raised an eyebrow

"'Gots'?" He inquired. Stiles shook the plate in front of his face until the other man finally took it.

"Yeah, 'gots'. Like, I have got it? It's an abbreviation." Stiles turned back to the sink. He could feel the heat off of Derek's body. Why was he so close? The other man stepped back to get a towel from the island.

"No, it's not." Derek leaned against the counter. Stiles handed him another plate.

"It is, sourwolf." Stiles was great at washing dishes but Derek was having trouble drying. How could someone have troubles drying a plate? "No, no... Like _this_." Stiles put his hand over Derek's and moved in a circular motion over the plate. He ignored the heat that was flowing into his body from Derek's. He ignored the way his other hand was slightly trembling. He ignored the tremors that were threatening to show throughout his body.

"'Sourwolf'?" He asked. Stiles let go of his hand and walked back over to the sink. They were too close and Stiles couldn't explain what the heck just happened. Thus he would ignore it - probably just the fact he had been spending time with an Alpha for this long.

"Yes, sourwolf. Stop asking stupid questions." Stiles handed Derek another plate and he let out an annoyed huff.

"We have people to do this." Derek stated. Stiles let out a snicker.

"Wow, okay. I'm sorry that I usually don't have servants around to help me wipe my ass when I need them to." Stiles went to hand Derek another plate only to be greeted by two bright red eyes. Fuck, he had made Derek mad. The room fell into an awkward silence but Stiles wasn't going to take back what he said. He meant it. Just because they were Alphas and had a lot of land didn't mean that he was going to put them on a pedestal like the rest of the town did. So what if he was an Omega? He wasn't responsible for what his grandparents and great grandparents did. That was the past and now he paid the consequences of it.

He finished the last three plates, joining Derek in drying them. He wasn't going to apologize.

"Quite a conversation you've got going on in here." Peter walked in. "Are you doing dishes, Derek?" His eyes scanned Derek with sheer confusion, then looked like he was about to erupt into laughter. Derek was glaring at him as though he could kill him with his eyes.

"Derek, is he your dad?" Stiles leaned close to Derek and whispered. The man let out a small chuckle.

"Flattery will get you very far in this household. Uncle." Peter leaned against the door frame. "The big grouch out there is this big grouch in here's father. See the resemblance?"

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle. Derek's eyes flashed to him before putting the towel on the island and walking past Peter. He stopped right before he was completely out of the kitchen. Peter's body leaned into Derek, as though Derek was whispering something to the other man. Stiles folded his towel and followed Derek. Peter's gaze was fixed on him as he walked by.

"Don't get attached." Stiles stopped and his mind raced with questions. Peter interrupted him before he could ask any of them. "And don't forget your place, Omega." Stiles shut his mouth. Peter retreated further into the kitchen. Stiles stood gaping after him.

He was an idiot. He just spent a meal with two of the most feared Alpha's in all of California and said to one of them that the servants wiped their _ass_. He was so caught up in the feeling of having a family meal that he forgot who he was with. He felt his heart sink to his stomach as it tightened. He was at a loss for words and something felt like it was stuck in his throat.

He blinked a few times and walked over to the head of the table. "Thank you for dinner." He had his head down and neck to the side. "I have to head home now." He swallowed. He wanted to run far away from here. He wasn't scare, just ashamed. If his father knew how he had acted tonight-

"Look here." Stiles head immediately shot up meeting her gaze. "Sit." She gestured to the chair. Stiles sat.

"I don't know what Peter said to you just now but don't let it get to you. I'm sure it was about us as Alpha's. Please, feel free to visit anytime." A smile fell upon her lips and Stiles found himself returning it.

"Thank you." He stayed in his seat. "I really do have to head home now though, I told my dad-"

"Go ahead." Her smile was warm and comforting. He stood up, overcome with the sudden urge to hug her. No way was he that familiar with her yet. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

He walked to the door and turned his head towards the stairs. Derek stood with arms stretched wide and resting on the mantle. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Stiles." His expression didn't change.

Stiles couldn't swallow and choked on his words. "S-See you tomorrow, Derek." He was out the door and on his way to his car faster than he ever had gone in his life.

* * *

**Hmmm...**

**Oooo... Interesting things ahead!**

**Thank you darkgolwneon for inspiring me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn't make it home ten minutes faster than he usually would, he wasn't speeding. He was just - making sure the police were out and on duty, which they weren't.

He just wanted to jump in his bed and crawl up into a ball and sleep. He felt his phone vibrate again as he pulled up to the dark home. His dad wasn't home from his late shift yet. He pulled up his phone while walking up to the door. He had two texts

_DW- How was hell?_

_DW- Ever get those moments when u don't have a fucking clue what to do?_

_RR- everyday_

_DW- Hey, there you are. I was getting worried you found yourself a girlfriend._

_RR- ha in the 5 hrs i didn't reply you were worried and assumed i got a gf?!_

Stiles let out a laugh. He forgot about all of his worries in a blink of an eye. He had forgotten he was even walking to his own house. He blinked a few times, walking up the steps and pulling out the keys. His phone vibrated in his hand again. He slipped it in his pocket and unlocked the door. Priorities, otherwise he was never going to make it to his room at this rate.

He ran up the stairs in a light jog and opened his door. He didn't know why, but he always loved the smell of his room. He couldn't place exactly _what _his room smelled like but it was home. There was an underlying smell that reminded him of his mom that was fading every day.

He threw his backpack by his desk and collapsed on the bed.

He was exhausted but he couldn't help thinking about Derek. How soft Dereks bed was, how fluff and heavenly… How much it smelt like him…

Stiles got another text. He pulled his phone out and looked at the bright screen.

_DW- Haha yes_

_DW- Can I ask you something?_

Stiles heart beat rapidly in his chest. Why was he nervous? He didn't even know the guy/man/maybe woman.

_RR- shoot_

He got a text back immediately.

_DW- Are you a wolf?_

Stiles couldn't swallow. He didn't know how to reply. He had never met this stranger before so it couldn't hurt to be truthful, right?

It wasn't that he was scared of telling him he was a wolf, he was scared of telling him he's an Omega. There were still people out there who wanted Omega's dead. There was also the possibility he was a hunter, which would be better than the former.

_RR- yeah u_

He hit sed. The person would either believe him or not.

_DD- Yes._

He stared at the screen for a minute.

_RR- what a coincidence. small world. bet ur some big shot alpha_

Stiles couldn't help himself, the man was most likely a Beta but he couldn't help but joke.

_DD- You could say that…_

_RR- rly? ur an Alpha?_

_DW- Yes. You?_

Now Stiles felt sick. Why had he agreed to answer this? He should have kept his fingers away from the keyboard.

_RR- Omega._

Stiles felt the phone vibrate but didn't look at it. He wasn't going to. His heart was beating rapidly and he wanted to know what the other said! Why was he so nervous? He grabbed his phone again.

_DW- Oh, that must be tough._

Stiles was so relieved. Thank the heavens that he took that well. Something in the back of his mind was screaming that this still could be a lie, but maybe he needed to lay down to right now.

_RR- yeah, it is at times… i'm the only 1 at my school and it sux _

_DW- Aw, sorry. I'm the only Alpha at mine. It sucks as well._

_RR- how in the world could that suk? Your a fricken ALPHA_

_DW- Because of the expectations. People flock around me like I'm a celebrity always asking things from me. I'd rather be a Beta._

_RR- i second tht_

He really hadn't thought about what an Alpha's life is like. Well he thought about it but not in the way he's explaining it. He thought about walking down the halls of his busy school and being surrounded by girls and guys. People coming up to him - inviting him to parties, asking him out, asking to do their homework (okay this was a little farfetched but it wasn't in Stiles' dreams). He never thought that it would be a bad thing for that to happen.

_DW- Are you up for a round of League?_

_RR- u bet ur ass i am_

Stiles sat up and rushed to the computer. These were the moments he looked forward too the most.

* * *

School was rough. Stiled didn't go to bed until 2 this morning and gamed a little too hard. He was _not _looking forward to the lacrosse game tonight. He could be playing games with DW but instead he was spending the time warming a bench.

"Earth to Stiles?" Scott waved his hand infront of his face. Stiles was putting away his math book in his locker when he had zoned out.

"Yep. Sorry man." Stiles slammed his locked and followed Scott to the cafeteria.

"How'd last night go?" Scott was looking around for Allison.

Stiles smiled wildly, "It was awesome! I played as Ashe and got 42 kills with only 5 deaths and-"

Scott interrupted "Derek's! How did last night at Derek's go?"

Stiles smile fell slightly, "Oh. That. We didn't work on English." Stiles pushed open the door the the lunch room.

"What?" Scott's confusion showed on his face. Allison was already sitting at our usually table only Lydia and Jackson were there. Stiles stopped walking and turned to Scott.

"You see the hottest girl in school sitting next to the biggest dick in school too, right?" Stiles whispered. Scott glanced over Stiles shoulder and grinned.

"I do. We'll finish this conversation later, don't let me forget!" Scott took off to the table, plopping down next to Allison.

"Hey Scott!" She gave him a small kiss on the lips "Stiles! come sit down!" He looked over at Lydia, who was re-applying her cherry lipgloss, and Jackson, who was watching Lydia. He sighed and walked to the table.

"Why are you sitting here?" Jackson's voice reached Stiles before he even sat down.

"I alway sit here, smart ass. Why are _you _here?" Stiles pulled out a sandwich from his bad. His dad left it as an apology for picking up a later shift. Stiles took it without question.

Jackson let out a small growl. It was deep and threatening as if to tell Stiles his place.

"Watch you mouth, Omega." Jackson leaned forward in his chair, body growing tense.

Stiles took a bite of his sandwich, keeping his body turned to Jackson. "Where's Derek when you need him, hm?" As if on cue, a heavy _thud _landed next to him. He turned to see an oh so lovely Derek Hale looking as threatening as ever in his gray Henley shirt with black leather jacket.

"Hey there, Derek…" Stiles took another bit of his sandwich chewing slowly. Allison had a small reassuring smile on her lips. Scott couldn't have picked a better girlfriend.

"Stiles." Derek's reply shocked most of the table. All but Lydia who acted as though nothing of much interest happened at all. He was quiet 90% of the time and had _never _said his name in public before. It was kind of a big thing if the Alpha said your name - it meant he acknowledged you. Which he hasn't done to most of the school, but he said Stiles' name.

"Derek." Stiles found himself replying. He could see Scott and Jackson out of his peripheral vision with a mix of angry and confused faces.

"How exactly do you two know each other?" Lydia put the mirror down and rubbed her lips together, smearing her lip gloss and popping them.

"English project." Stiles replied quickly (probably slightly too quickly but he was nervous).

"Uh huh." She studies Stiles for a few seconds, eyes roaming over his body as if this was the first time she had laid eyes on him. "Were you always this…"

Jackson tried to fill in the blanks, "Boring, sarcastic, snotty, dreadful, gigantuous idiot-"

"Good looking?" She finished. His mouth fell slightly open. Was Lydia Martin complementing Stiles Stilinski?

"Thanks, Lydia." She gave him one last look before returning to Jackson whose lips were pressed tightly together and face looking like they were ready to explode. Stiles winked at him.

Isaac walked over and sat down next to Scott. "You are never going to believe what just happened." His whole body was turned towards Scott.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Great another lacrosse player joined the fun. Who's next. Danny? "Uh, hey there Isaac. Great to see you too. Why don't you just make yourself comfortable at our table-"

"Not now Stiles." Danny came walking up, sitting down next to Isaac.

"Great." Stiles threw his head back in an over dramatic sigh. They both stopped talking and looked to Derek as if they hadn't noticed he was there at all. His gaze was fixed on the teens along with the rest of the table.

"Spit it out." Jackson - Mr. Nosy Pants - leaned forward on the table. Isaac and Danny exchanged worried glances.

"Uh… Actually, it's not important." Isaac said speaking as if he wanted to say something but wasn't going to. Danny just agreed with Isaac. They both were making side looks to Derek.

Stiles heard Derek let out a quite puff of breath. "What." He stated not even making it a question. There was no interest in his voice whatsoever but he only did it because he knew it was the only way they'd talk.

"Derek, we didn't know you were sit-"

"Just spit it out." Derek looked like he was done listening even before they sat down. Now he was really done listening.

"It's about Kate." At Isaac words, Derek's whole posture changed. His fists clenched and he sat up straight in his chair. He didn't say anything, just waited for Isaac to carry on.

"Okay, but this is just what I saw. I don't know what was going on or anything but I saw Kate making out with Greenburg." As if Derek knew what Isaac was going to say, he stood up and walked out the door without another word to anyone.

"Idiot, you don't tell an Alpha that his hunter girlfriend is making out with some Beta." Stiles explained, taking another bite of his sandwich. "That's just being a dick." He couldn't help but feeling sorry for Derek. The guy had it tough. DW's words about having to live up to an expectation flashed in his mind. Did Derek ever think like that?

"Why would she cheat?" Allison inquired.

"Because she's Kate." He stated then realized his mistake. "No offence or anything."

Lydia didn't hesitate to speak, "I don't get why she'd ever cheat on his hot ass." Jackson sat for a second, letting Lydia's words sink in. He went to open his mouth and object but Stiles interrupted him.

"Why _are _you sitting here?" He asked to really everyone except Allison and Scott.

"Because Allison's here. Duh." Lydia gestured over to Allison.

Stiles eyes landed on Jacson. "Lydia sat here." Stiles rolled his eyes. He would say that. Stiles looked over to Danny and Jackson. They just pointed to Scott.

"Of course. Well, this has been eventful. I shall grace you again with my presence in English." Stiles told the table before giving a slight bow and walking outside. He wasn't used to having to talk to a group of people. Which was weird. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to DW:

_i have had an oddly pleasant and surprisingly not that tiring day_

He didn't get a reply but the mystery man was probably in class or having his own lunch. Stiles went and laid down on the warm bleachers on the lacrosse field. He couldn't help but picture himself actually playing more than five minutes on the field in front of a crowd. He knew his father would be proud even if he made a completely fool of himself. Well, there was a limit to the madness and appreciation. Scott had asked him to play lacrosse but he remembered the look of happiness his father gave him when Stiles told him he made the team. He used to barely make it on time to his school events but is now twenty minutes early every time.

He set took a deep breath.

Derek was weird. Why was he so… Derek? The man was the most feared teenager in all of Beacon Hill but he let an Omega that he barely knew sleep in his bed?

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to fucking hear it Derek!" The loud voice of the one and only Kate Argent rang through the comforting silence. He couldn't help but stiffen. Her words always had a way at piercing through his mind like a knife.

"Kate, you can't _do_ that." Derek sounded… Tired. Why wasn't he angry or pissed or frustrated? "You know you can't" He whispered, barely loud enough for Stiles to hear.

"It wasn't my fault they saw..." Her voice almost sounded nice but Stiles couldn't help hearing the underline sarcasm to her words. She wasn't sorry.

"You know the agreement we have to-"

"I get it Derek! You didn't have to come out here and fucking ruin the mood." Stiles looked over the rail and saw them just below the bleachers. Derek was standing in his usually stand - chest out, shoulders up, body tight, arms crossed, legs apart, face stern. Kate had a hand on her hip and knee bent like she wasn't even listening to what he was saying. So overall, a pretty great girlfriend.

"Yes, I do Kate." Derek took a deep breath as if he didn't want to say the next part, "We might not be _together _but that doesn't mean you can fuck any guy you want. We have to share the same scent."

Stiles mouth fell open. They _weren't _dating? Then why put on the act! He couldn't take his eyes off Derek. He was hoping for _something_… Some sort of give away in his body language that explained what the heck is going on. He knew none of this was his business but he couldn't help if his heart was racing in curiosity.

"Fuck you Derek. This is why I fucking hate werewolves. You're worthless! I'll see you at the fucking lacrosse game tonight. _Don't _call me." She spat out every word. She pushed on his shoulder as she walked past him.

She was showing him that she had the power here, not him. How could an Alpha let a Hunter just walk over them like that? He was still watching Derek. He just stood there, took it, expressionless. They had always seemed like a couple, they did couple things. They held hands in the hall and kissed occasionally - Stiles saw it once. But he never saw Derek… Happy. He saw him just _take it_. He couldn't stand seeing him like this…

He stood there so vulnerable. How long had this been going on? Stiles wanted to say something, anything, but he was not letting Derek know he heard that. He already seemed to be on the Alpha's bad side.

The Alpha turned his head slightly in Stiles' direction. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned on his heels and started walking back to the school. Stiles watched the way his muscles moved under his shirt. He watched the compressed material shift at every step he took. His eyes drifted further down to his ass. Those jeans did wonders for him… He watched it sway and turn as Derek turned. He then got a perfect view of how round it was. It was a perfect bubble butt! Stiles made a small noise.

Then Derek turned again and Stiles saw the man's crotch. He swallowed, throat suddenly tight. He felt like he was looking at something he shouldn't be. He was staring at the tight material, trying to make out how big Derek was. He had to be eight inches…Maybe nine? He couldn't tell...

Why had Derek stopped walking? "Stiles." Stiles' head shot up to meet Derek's glowing red eyes. Shit.

"Hey… Derek, what's up. How's it going?" Stiles leaned back on the bench. Derek sighed and sat down on the one below him.

"You didn't see that." He stated, it wasn't a question.

Stiles played it cool. He could do this, today wasn't his day to get even further on the Alpha's bad side. "See what? I don't know what you could po-"

"Let me talk." Derek's voice was firm which surprised Stiles. He didn't sound upset by this at all. "After high school, I'm marrying Kate." Stiles mouth fell open for the second time.

"_What?!"_ Stiles stood up, yelling. "You can't marry someone who treats you like that!"

Derek acted as if he expected this response. "It's already done, Stiles. I'm marrying Kate. My father and her's have an agreement for peace with this marriage."

They both were silent for a moment. "Why did you tell me this?" Stiles asked. He felt horrible now because of this. It made sense though, the words of Derek's father rung in his head - _You know the arrangement. _He had said it so casually. Was he even thinking of the effects this was having on his son!?

How could a father put his son's needs behind his own? Peace was important but was it worth this much?

"I trust you." The answer shocked Stiles. He didn't know what to say at all. He had rarely spent anytime with Derek but he trusted him? Derek read Stiles extremely confused expression and kept talking, "I can't explain it. I just trust you." Derek stood up again, eyes meeting Stiles but not looking at him. Stiles couldn't read his expression - pain, anger, sadness, hurt, forlorn, dejected? He could only watch the Alpha walk away from him without words being shared.

* * *

**OH NO!**

**Poor Derek...**

**Next chapter will answer some questions that you probably have so stay put! More will be out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to say that Kate is Allison's sister, not Aunt…. Just wanted to clarify and I should have said something earlier but kinda forgot. So this means Chris and Victoria Argent had two daughters, not one. **

* * *

Stiles didn't know what to do now. Did this mean Derek _wasn't _mad at him? But why wasn't he? Then again Stiles never really did anything wrong, he just always assumed the guy hated him. Plus, Stiles hasn't done anything differently, he rarely even speaks to the man. The first legitimate conversation they had was yesterday and just now.

His mind was racing. Derek Hale was engaged to Kate Argent. Engaged. That was a heavy word. Engagements weren't meant to be taken lightly. They were meant to be a bond between people who were truly in love, this wasn't like it was 100 years ago. Arranged marriages weren't a thing in Beacon Hills.

Plus, she treated him horribly. He didn't even know she had the mouth of a sailor. Stiles always thought she was fake - from the very beginning. She seemed to try too hard at times and could see her smile wasn't genuine. It sickened Stiles.

The fact that she could just simply treat him with such disgust, it wasn't human. He didn't want to go to class today and he most certainly did not want to see Kate.

* * *

English was absolutely dreadful.

Stiles shot texts to DW who never replied and got his phone taken away because of that. He _had_ to get it back from the principal's office after school today, there was no way he was going to go an entire weekend without his phone. Not happening. Damn, Coach wanted everyone in the dressing room immediately after school. Problems.

He saw Derek in English, keeping to himself, as always. He didn't even notice Stiles walk into class. Ms. Blake had everyone get with their partner to work on the projects.

"So we haven't done any of it yet." Stiles stated after he sat down behind Derek. This was normally Jackson's seat, but he was sitting across the room doing God knows what.

"Great observation." Derek replied sarcastically. Stiles let out snicker.

"Did you just joke?" Stiles was now leaning the desk on its front legs.

He peered over and glanced at Derek. That man was smiling! Actually smiling! Not a fake one, a full fledged grin!

"You're smiling!" Stiles started, letting a grin show on his own face as well.

"I am." Derek turned his body slightly towards Stiles.

"We probably should work on this." Stiles looked down at the Macbeth book on the table in front of Derek. It was just sitting there.

Derek sighed, "We should."

"Have you read it yet?" Stiles asked as he picked up the book, arm brushing Derek slightly as he reached around. _Shit. Did the temperature skyrocket in here? _Stiles thought. He barely brushed against Derek, but he felt a spark. Derek must have felt something too because his arm moved away faster than Stiles'.

"Yeah." Derek's voice was quiet, eyes refusing to meet Stiles. Stiles nodded.

Stiles licked his lips before answering, "I did too, read it a few weeks ago." Was he supposed to pretend nothing happened?

Derek remained silent. Great, he had just gotten the Alpha to warm up to him and here he was retreating into his shell again.

"Don't do that." Stiles poked Derek's bicep which flexed immediately when he touched it. "Don't retreat into your shell like some sort of hermit. Be the Alpha and talk to me."

Derek didn't move. It didn't even look like he was breathing. Was Stiles too close? He felt too close. He was probably too close. He could feel the heat coming off of Derek's body. Did he always smell this good? Did he always have such perfect skin? Really, this guy had flawless-

"Come over after the game." Derek spoke so quietly that Stiles almost didn't pick it up.

"What?" Stiles whispered. His heart was racing and he could feel his palms sweating. His mouth felt dry and he couldn't swallow. He must not have heard correctly. He watched as Derek's eyes moved from the forgotten Macbeth book to Stiles. His gaze was intense and deep. Stiles could see the faint reflection of himself in those dark green, beautiful eyes. He unconsciously licked his lips. He was overcome with the feeling to hug Derek, just like he wanted to hug Talia. But he knew he shouldn't. Definitely not.

"Come over tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday so it should be fine. Plan to spend the night." Derek's eyes didn't waver once. They held their intensity. Stiles hadn't realized he was holding his breath.

"Uh…" He couldn't find his words. "S-Sure."

* * *

**Derek's POV**

What was he doing. He swallowed. Something told him to stay as far away from Stiles' as possible, but yet here he was inviting him over for a fricken _sleepover. _

Derek didn't throw sleepovers. He never had people spend the night, he rarely even had people come over in the first place. Kate had only been over once, and that was because her father made her. He hated the situation. He hated Kate.

She was nothing short of a demon. Everything he hated about a person, she did. He could remember clearly the day he met her. The first and only time she had been over to his home.

Three years ago, the Argents came knocking on the Hale's front door around the time they moved to Beacon Hills. It was Chris, Victoria, and Kate in full hunter gear. The children were told to stay outside while the parents discussed the matter. Derek didn't listen. He sat on the stairs and focused on the conversation going on in the other room.

"We can't agree to that, Mr. Argent." His mom was saying.

"Please, call me Chris." Pause. "What can you agree to?"

His mom didn't hesitate to reply, "We won't give up our land, Chris. Our land has been in the Hale generation for centuries. We can not simply ruin our family name."

There was a silence. "What would you suggest?" It was Victoria talking this time. "I'm sorry, Talia but you can not think we will trust your word."

"My word is genuine but I understand. We do not a war with anyone." Talia responded.

This time he heard his father talk, "We could give you our only and eldest son to your elder daughter."

He felt his chest tighten. Something told him how wrong this was - trying to love someone he didn't know. Something in him was screaming _No! I can't! _

His mother seemed to be on the same page as him. "Tom, what about-"

"Talia, not now." If he was in their, he would have guessed his parent's were staring at each other, having a mental conversation. They did that almost all the time on important matters, Derek noticed. What were they hiding from him?

There was another silence. "Kate?" Chris asked his daughter.

A young sweet and innocent voice responded with one simple answer, "I accept."

"It's decided then. After high school, they will be wed." He could hear the sound of rustling and knew they were standing up to leave. Derek couldn't stop his feet from moving. He ran down the stairs straight into the common room. He saw the Argents and his parents shaking hands. His eyes landed on the girl his age. She was beautiful, Derek knew that much. She had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little shorter than he was and resembled Chris more than Victoria. Derek couldn't hide the smile that fell on his face. He breathing had increased from running down the stairs and his eyes were wide.

He was so happy to be engaged to such a beautiful girl that the voice that was screaming _No! _seemed to have fallen to the back of his mind.

He was so overwhelmed by her, that he ignored her body language and glances that she made to him in that moment. His mind was racing with thoughts about the future. The thing that still gets to him was - he could see himself being with her in twenty years. He could see the future of them raising a child or children together, going to public events, meeting with friends, he could see it.

It was love at first sight for him. While he was smiling, standing tall, embracing the future, when she wasn't. He didn't notice at the time the way she was looking at him.

He was too young - too naive - to see it. It wasn't until the next day - when he asked his mom if he could see Kate - that reality crashed down on him. She had a small restrained smile like she wanted to say no, but said yes anyway. He almost questioned her hesitancy but decided not to. To this day, he doesn't understand why she was hesitant to let him go.

But he went over to the Argents home with some flowers that he had picked out in the forest. They were all sorts of colors from yellow to purple to green and to blue. He wanted to give her as many colors as she wanted, so he chose them all.

Chris had answered the door. "Derek." He had a firm look on his face but once he glanced at the flowers Derek had, his expression softened. He let Derek in the house without a second though. He stepped inside with a small thank you.

"Kate's in her room, up the stairs and to the left." Derek flashed a smile before heading up the stairs. He was so nervous. He had to make a good impression.

He took a shaky breath and knocked gently on her door. He had put on his best outfit for this occasion and even put some hair gel in his hair.

He heard a young girl's voice from inside the room, "Come in."

He turned to door knob and walked into the room. The walls were painted a light pink and the carpets were a light gray. It was a typical young teenaged girl's room - stuffed animals on shelves, jewelry on the dresser, pink pins on her white desk. She was at her desk writing something in what looked like a dark leather book. It didn't match the room at all.

She looked at him with a smile that immediately fell when she realized it was him.

"I-I got these for you." He walked closer into her room.

"I don't want them. You can throw them away." She replied without even turning around. He felt his chest drop. He was so nervous at the moment that he was worried he did something wrong.

His grip tighten on the flowers. He could feel the thorns digging into his skin but he didn't care. "B-But, I saw them and thought of-"

"Look," She cut him off immediately, spinning around in her chair to face him. Her stare was cold and distant, holding no meaning whatsoever. She was looking at him but not really _looking _at him. "I don't want them. Don't you get it?" The lovely voice he had heard the day before sounded nothing like the one before him now.

Derek was confused. "You told my dad-"

She took a deep sigh, dragging it out and interrupting him. "God, you're so stupid. I don't want _you_, Darrel." She turned in her chair, writing in her journal.

He surprised himself by the confidence that showed in his voice, "It's Derek."

She threw down her pen and stood up. "I'm not going to say this again- I don't fucking care. I hate your kind. This 'marriage' is simply political. Don't ever come back to my house unless I ask you to, got it?" Her monotone voice shocked him. She ripped the flowers out of his hands causing him to wince. "I told you to throw these out." She threw them in the trashcan.

This was around the time when he started speaking less and less. He started showing his emotions less and rarely talked to anyone outside his family. It was all because of her. Every word that came out of her mouth that day, caused him to build up more walls around his heart. The voice inside him only got louder and things only got worse. He went to talk to his dad about it a few weeks later.

He walked down the stairs and found his father at the kitchen table reading the daily paper. "Hey, dad… Can I ask you something?" He had worked up his courage to finally speak to him. He didn't want to ask his mother about this because she was a girl. He needed to ask his dad.

"Sure, Derek." He walked over and rested his hands on the chair. His dad had stopped calling him Son for a while now, Derek still doesn't know why.

"Do I have to marry Kate?" He didn't look his father in the eyes, which was probably a mistake. He had his neck visible which was a sign of a weakness.

"Yes." His father picked back up his paper, showing he was done talking about it.

Derek immediately responded,"She's told me she doesn't like Werewolves and-"

"Derek." Derek looked up to his father for the first time that morning. He always was a tough man but something about his body language really showed it that morning. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. You will marry her." Derek didn't want to argue with him. He simply nodded and started to head back to his room but his father spoke up again.

"You will learn to love her. She'll be good for you."

Derek turned around to face him. "My wolf doesn't like her."

His dad suddenly looked extremely mad, like he had said the worst possible thing for him to say.

"Derek, you _will_ learn to love her." He was holding something back, trying not to tell Derek something that was tugging at his lips. "She will be your mate." Derek's thoughts roared to life. _Mate._ Was Kate his mate? He had grown up believing mates were something that were chosen before he was born. Wouldn't he feel… Something? And calling Kate his mate didn't feel right. It felt like the title was already given to someone else...

"Are you and Mom mates?" Derek asked and immediately Dad's face softened.

"Yes." His voice was gentle and completely different than how he was just talking to Derek. He envied that. Maybe, with time, he could think about Kate in that way.

But as the years passed, it only got worse. As they started high school together, they were automatically put into a relationship. Everyone saw them as Kate _and _Derek and if they saw Derek alone it was just _Derek the Alpha._ He really didn't have anyone he called a friend. All of his time was consumed by Kate.

He had stopped counting how many times she publicly and privately humiliated him. Once, they went to the store together because her friends wanted some snacks for the movie night Derek was being dragged to. He would have been fine with it if she had asked him before hand, not two minutes before and not in statement form. Was it so bad that he wanted to have a choice in the matter?

He had asked the simple question of "_What did they want?"_ when it blew up in his face. He hadn't realized asking such a simple question would have such catastrophic results. She yelled at him - while they were still in the store - not to ask such stupid questions and to actually pay attention to her and her friends. She had slapped him, hard. He could only take it. People gave _him _weird looks when they went to check out. People gave _him _the disgusting glances as though it was his fault. As though he was actually the monster.

For the longest time, he actually thought it was him. That he was doing something wrong. Maybe he could change himself in a way that would get Kate's approval. He had gone through a time of trying to act differently, but it wasn't worth it. In the end, she rejected him over and over.

So he had given up. He accepted the fact that Kate was his mate. He lost the ability to really feel anything towards her. He soon lost the ability to feel for anyone except his sisters and mother. He hadn't talked to them about it and didn't want to. They didn't need to be worried over him. It wasn't a big deal. Derek wouldn't mind being unhappy as long as it kept his family out of trouble.

But then, something changed. He remembered walking in the hallways on his way to class when someone in front of him turned around and uttered the last words he ever expected to hear-

_Would you consider dating me?_

He was completely at a loss for words. He stood in the hallway surrounded by people completely oblivious to this boy's confession. He had seen him at the Lacrosse tryouts and had English with him. He was a little shorter than Derek and had brown eyes. His eyes were soft and caring where Kate's were hard and cold. Stiles' hair was also brown but wasn't long like Kate's. Everything about him had more life. He remembered the boy's reaction as to finding out it was Derek whom he was talking to. It was obviously a dare by his friend peeking over his shoulder - Scott - who wasn't expecting to see Derek there.

Derek felt something inside him shift as he looked at the small blush that had formed on Stiles' cheeks. He couldn't stop the smirk that plastered itself onto his face. It was the first time he had smiled in a very long time. He thought he felt something telling him to get closer to the boy, but maybe it was just because this was the first person talking to him outside of Kate's friends.

He was able to suppress his laugh and reply simply with -_ I already have a girlfriend._

For some odd reason, he had hesitated. He didn't want to tell Stiles that. There was no way he was actually considering going out with Stiles, a guy.

He tried to avoid the boy whenever he saw him. Things only worsened when the boy spilt his vanilla pudding over Derek's favorite Henley.

"Shit. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. You've got really nice abs, do you work out?" Derek Hale looked down to meet eyes with the big, dazzling brown ones as before. He tried to keep his face still and not worry about how close the other teen was. He could hear his heart pounding and his breathing erratic. He tried to stop the urge to pull the boy closer even when he jumped back "D-De-Dude, I am so sorry. I will pay for your dry cleaning and-" Derek sighed, frowning.

Stiles was giving him special treatment just like everyone else in this school. He was about to leave, trying to stop the boy from cleaning off his shirt. He didn't want to be treated any differently.

Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles' wrist.

Derek suddenly, as if this helped anything, realized Stiles was an Omega. How hadn't he picked up on it earlier?

He couldn't stop the shiver that ran down him, hitting at his core. It started like a spark on the skin that Derek was touching and spread like a fire throughout his body. He noticed the way the younger boys body tensed slightly, pupils growing wide and the smell of an Omega filling his nostrils. His wolf immediately reacted. He tightened his grip on the younger boy while his wolf screamed _MORE._

This must just be the effects Omegas had on Alphas. Right?

Derek's mind was all jumbled and discombobulated with thoughts. He replied something before he let go of the other. He watched as Stiles sat back down with Scott and Allison.

He felt a pain in his chest. He hadn't recognized that emotion at all. He went to the locker room and fished out a new shirt from his bag before heading to English.

He really didn't know why he invited Stiles over. There was just _something _about that kid he couldn't get out of his mind. He wanted him to be next to Derek, near him at all times.

When the Omega fell asleep in his bed - he was glad. He liked Stiles' scent, it was addictive. Intoxicating. His wolf hummed at the thought of sleeping where Stiles had slept and basking in the other scent. He went to work on his homework - trying to occupy his mind - while the other slept.

Peter came into his room to tell him dinner was ready.

Derek mumbled a 'thanks' to his Uncle but Peter kept talking, "He's an interesting choice Derek. Be very careful with him." He smirked and darted out of the room before Derek could ask any questions. Why had he said that? Knowing Peter, he probably had all the information and wouldn't tell Derek even if it saved him.

Derek pushed Peter's words to the back of his mind and walked over to Stiles. Was the boy crying? Derek felt his heart tighten and pain run through him. He blinked a few time. He hadn't ever felt this way towards anyone before, never Kate.

There was something about this kid that screamed for Derek to stay away but to bring him closer at the same time. He wanted so badly to pull him close and never let him go - well, maybe that's what his wolf wanted. But Derek himself had to rationalize it. He wasn't going to jump someone in their sleep for a few reasons. A - he barely knew this boy, B - this boy had been crying and C - he wasn't going to attack an innocent boy in his bed who trusted him.

_Trust._ Stiles obviously trusted Derek otherwise he wouldn't have fallen asleep in his bed, but why? What about Derek was trustworthy? They hadn't talked very long and Derek knew how other people saw him. He wasn't the most friendly.

All through dinner he couldn't stop thinking about this. Stiles trusted him. Something in Stiles, whether he knew about it or not, trusted Derek. And for some odd reason, Derek trusted Stiles. That terrified him. How could he trust someone he didn't know? He had fallen in love with Kate at first glance only to have his heart ripped out afterwards so he didn't know what to think.

But no matter how messed up his thoughts were, they were all telling him to trust Stiles.

So he did.

After Stiles left, he went up and laid in bed. He could still smell Stiles' lingering smell. He wished the boy was still here…

He felt his pocket buzz and completely forgot he had sent out a text earlier today. There really was only one person he talked to constantly -

_RR- everyday_

* * *

**Okay so someone - *cough**cough* midnight41 - asked for Derek's POV and here yah go. I liked the idea and thought, well... this is actually going to work out perfectly!**

**Someone also asked me why Kate was a bitch and this was me showing examples... Yeah...**

**Poor Derek not know what he's feeling and going through! AHH**

**Also- OOO Derek has been talkin to Stiles unknowingly... OOOO ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles really didn't want to go to the game. He wanted to go to his own home, text DW, play some games, and go to bed. He wanted to go to over to Derek's but at the same time he didn't.

It was just something in him telling him to run at the Alpha. Something that yelled for him to wrap the Alpha up in his embrace and never let him go. And that petrified Stiles. The idea that he might _like_ - the words jumbled in his head. He didn't like, Derek! No way! He just...

The piercing sound of the bell cut him out of his thoughts. He ran out of the room, sprinting to the principal's office faster than ever before. He never thought he would rush to get there, of all places. He tended to avoid it most of the time.

He turned a sharp corner and ran into someone in the hallway. He didn't even look at who it was before picking up the stranger's books from across the floor. "Shit, my bad. Sometimes, I don't watch where I'm going and just tend to-" Stiles didn't finish his thought as he was looking into the eyes of Kate Argent. Her hair had fallen down, covering half of her face. She had a smile draped upon her artificial lips. He watched as she bent down and helped him pick up her books.

His throat felt tight and it took everything he had not to scream. He tried to hide the tension rising in him and the feeling of wanting to take revenge for everything she had done to Derek. To the man who didn't deserve to be treated this way. He could feel his blood boiling in the memory of how cruelly she had spoken to him almost as if he wasn't a person at all. She acted as though he was more of a _dog. _No hunter had the right to say that when they probably had more blood on their hands than Derek.

He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. When was the last time he had even shifted? The anger was rising in him too fast and his wolf was calling out loud and clear. _Mine!_

Stiles completely ignored what he just thought. It was a spur of the moment thing and it didn't mean anything.

"Thank you, Stiles." her voice was tender and sweet, it almost shocked Stiles just how different this Kate was than the one he had seen just a few hours earlier. Here, she seemed almost innocent. Definitely not nearly as blunt as before. He didn't reply to her at first, he couldn't think of anything to say.

So he ended up speaking the first thing on his mind, "Why do you treat Derek so horribly?" He couldn't hide the disgust in his voice nor did he want to. He wanted her to know how little he thought of her because of it. He wanted her to know that this was how he felt.

Kate seemed to pick up on the message and he noticed how her smile fell slight, "That isn't any of your business." she picked up a few books and pushed them into her backpack. He could see the facade starting to crumble… Maybe if he pushed her a little, she would say what's on her mind.

"You're right, it's not." he handed her the last book before standing up. "But I've made it my business." She was still leaning on the floor and after a second, she slowly stood up as well.

"Do you really think I would answer your questions?" Her eyes flashed up to his. They were filled with a different anger than his own. Her's was a type of bloodthirst that had a wild look to it.

"I think you might. I don't really know what you're thinking at all but I don't understand why - if you hate werewolves so much - you are willing to marry-"

"Don't you dare say it." her words spitting out like venom.

Stiles was fuming at this point. He was sure that the rage was showing off of his face. "Say it? Say what? The fact that you're going to be married? The fact that you are _engaged _to the person you seemed to hate the most in this world? I don't get it, Kate, so please explain it to me."

She seemed surprised by his small outburst. She let out a small snicker. "So Derek's found himself a chew toy, is that it?"

"What did you just say?" Stiles voice broke at the end. He was almost at the point of breaking - almost to the point of just saying _fuck it _and walking away.

"Derek doesn't have _friends_, Stiles. He doesn't _share his feelings _or any of that crap. He never has and never will. I'm surprised he even opened up and told you about our arrangement."

"Why don't you call it like it is - you're using him." Her body moved slightly. It was a small twitch, completely involuntary, but Stiles saw it. "What are you trying to prove?"

"Stay the fuck away from Derek, do you hear me? I don't want to see you go anywhere near him. He's _mine_." Stiles stopped.

Everything stopped. He closed his eyes and allowed her to pass him. He wanted to kill her. In those few brief seconds she was talking, Stiles had never felt the need to kill any stronger than it was just then. He wanted to turn, shift into the beast that he wasn't and attack her. He swallowed hard.

He opened his eyes to see his hands dripping in blood. He got many weird glances on his way to the bathroom. He threw open the door and rested his bloody hands on the sink. His claws were out and his eyes glowing blue. He closed the tight and let out a silent scream. He felt his K9's extend further. His wolf hadn't come out in so long, it felt strange for him to be so close to the surface. He didn't shift all the way, only just a little. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe he should talk to Deaton? There had to be a reason for his sudden outburst of anger. He didn't have time for this. He already had so much on his plate _before _Derek decided to be his friend.

_Friend._ The word caused his chest to tighten. He wanted to be something special to Derek but was friend the right word?

He rinsed the blood off of the sink and his hands. He looked in the mirror to see his features back to normal. Why was Derek being so trustworthy all of the sudden? Stiles' looks haven't really changed, maybe he got taller and filled out slightly but he was still the same socially awkward teenager.

So, why did Derek suddenly notice him? The sound of the door creaking open reminded him about his original destination. He hurried out of the bathroom and made his way to the Principal's office.

He knew everyone there and greeted them on his way. He sometimes helped them do paperwork for community service or because he didn't want to go home to an empty house. So, he would stay in the office and make small talk about Mrs. Laught's two twin girls that just started second grade. Or he would talk to Mr. Bob - he actually didn't know the man's last name and didn't want to ask so he just called him this once and Bob never told him to stop - about his new puppy, that's not a puppy now.

He greeted them with a warm smile and walked to the Principal's office. The man wasn't someone to mess with, he was hard and old and never looked happy. The door was opened and the man was sitting behind his desk writing something down on paper.

He looked up when Stiles entered the room. "Stilinski, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, Mr. Argent," Right, Allison's grandfather was the principal. So many Argent's at this school, "So Ms. Blake took my phone from me for texting in class. I didn't mean to, I just sent a quick reply and she saw…" Stiles let the sentence end in the air. Mr. Argent sat for a minute, thinking.

"Well, don't make this a habit. I know you're a good kid so I'll give it back to you." He reached in his desk and pulled out Stiles' iPhone. "Good luck at the lacrosse game tonight." He tried to give a small smile (but it sort of failed) and Stiles returned it. He left without another word.

He was a little surprised at how nice Gerard could be one-on-one. Get him in a large crowd of hormonal, bratty teenagers and you'd see his true colors.

Stiles looked down at his phone and read the few texts he got

_DW- Sorry I didn't reply, things came up..._

_DW- Not that you aren't important but I didn't think to check my phone._

_Scott- dude, where the hell are you? Coach started his speech!_

Stiles wasn't that concerned with the first and last text, it was the middle one that made his stop dead in his tracts. It was the middle one that had his heart rate increasing slightly. The middle one that made the blush creep to his face and his heart flutter.

_RR- ha, thx hope everythings ok?_

He didn't hear back so he kept walking.

Stiles stumbled into the locker room thirty minutes late being greeted by the wonderful sound of Coach's yelling voice, "Bilinski! You're late! Would it kill you to show up on time?"

Stiles mumbled a sorry before sitting down next to Scott. His eyes looked around the locker room like he was looking for someone. His eyes landed on Derek's who was already looking at him. His mouth was in a slight frown and eyes heavy. He couldn't explain it but he knew Derek was internally going through something - he could read that much. He knew Derek was thinking about Kate, probably. He wished that Derek would just forget about her and-

No. Stiles turned his head away from the Alpha and back to Finstock who was rambling about the importance of this game and it being a qualifier for districts. Stiles wanted to look at Derek again but he couldn't.

He felt sick, his wolf option was everything he wanted. Something was wrong. When did this start happening? Was this all because he touched an Alpha? Maybe they gave off pheromones - no, none of the other werewolves seem affected.

He put his hands in his hair and tugged lightly. He was overthinking everything. Derek was an Alpha that suddenly showed a little interest in Stiles and here Stiles was acting like it meant they were going to get married. Stiles actually laughed at that thought. Derek was already engaged so that wasn't happening and where did that thought come from!? Who said they had any romantic feelings?

Feelings?! Stiles wanted to scream again. He was overthinking everything. Here he was - about to pull out his hair over this Alpha - freaking out while Derek didn't glance twice his way.

But then why did he ask him to spend the night? Does Derek usually have people over? He probably wants to work on English. Yeah. English.

"Stiles?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to Scott. "You okay man?"

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. Scott. He felt horrible that he had forgotten about his friend. He tried not to notice the fact they had stopped hanging out on weekends. He told himself _oh next weekend we'll meet up again._ The next weekend would come and he would just say it again.

"Are you okay? You don't look that well..." Scott sat next to him, not even hiding the blunt concern in his voice. Maybe he needed to talk to someone. If there was anyone he could trust, it would be Scott.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That wasn't what he wanted to say. "Just stayed up too late playing online." Scott knew he was telling the truth, because he was. Scott smiled slightly, accepting that Stiles wasn't going to open up to him right before a lacrosse game in a locker room full of sweaty, prepubescent boys.

Scott hesitated to reply, thinking about what he was going to say. "You never told me about Derek's."

Stiles laughed. "You actually remember that? We talked about that like four hours ago!" Stiles was joking but extremely grateful for Scott.

"We actually didn't and I told you to remind me but you _didn't_." Scott tone was playful and stern.

Stiles smiled at that. "Not too much to talk about really." For some reason he couldn't meet Scott's eyes. "Just the usual non existent brick wall that always stands tall. I was thinking of spray painting- "

Scott didn't let him finish his joke which made Stiles frown. "Bull shit. Something happened."

Stiles teased, "Scott, don't interrupt the master at work!"

"Stiles, what happened?" Oh, Scott was being persistent.

Best not to make a big deal about it. "Nothing really. I just went over there, met his creepy uncle, took a nap and had dinner with his family."

Scott's reply was immediate. "You- You what!?" Scott was standing now.

He really didn't feel like being lecture. "Nothing happened." He restated. "Pretty nice family too."

"You took a nap? Where?"

Stiles was just going to treat this conversation like he was ripping off a bandaid. The quicker the better in the long run. "In Derek's bed."

"In his fucking bed!" Scott's voice was a little too loud causing some heads to turn. Thankfully Derek had disappeared, probably talking to Coach and was out of hearing range. "Stiles you can't do that! What did he say?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, now taking the _play it cool_ approach. "He didn't care. At least I don't think. He woke me up when dinner was ready and he let me sleep for a few hours."

Scott was just staring at him. He couldn't read his face but he knew - from years of know Scott - that this was his disbelief look.

"He- what?" Scott asked again. Stiles gave him a deadpan look, not even replying. Scott continued. "Alphas are extremely territorial. They don't do that Stiles."

"Well, Derek did." His chest tightened. He didn't want to think about it, about any of it. He didn't understand what any of it fricken meant.

"And you had dinner with his family?" Scott asked, slightly changing the subject and avoided the obvious question that was on both of their minds.

"Yes. His sisters, Mom, Dad, and Uncle were all there."

Scott looked surprised. "His parents were there?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

Scott looked like he was thinking. "I've never seen his dad and only saw his mom once. I heard that they are sort of recluses, only coming out if it has something to do with their pact or the community."

"It was dinner, Scott. A dinner at their home so if they are recluses, they didn't leave their house."

Scott didn't seemed satisfied with that answer but didn't ask anymore questions. "Stiles…" He said his name with a sigh. He could feel the weight of his name on the other teen's voice. It was full of concern. "Be careful." Scott warned.

"Scott, nothing is going on. You don't need to worry." Stiles gave a reassuring smile. He felt his phone vibrate.

"You got your phone back?" Scott inquired.

"Yes, I'm tight with Gerard now." Scott let out something that was a mix between a scoff and a laugh.

_DW- Not really. Got a lot on my plate right now. _

"You still talk to him?" Scott asked from over his shoulder. He had told Scott about DW since the first time they started talking to each other.

"Yes, Scott. And he's not a fifty year old man from Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?"

"I don't know, it was the first state that came to mind." Stiles missed these small conversations with Scott. They were avoiding a certain topic that neither wanted to bring up.

_RR- you can talk to me_

Stiles didn't expect an immediate reply but got one.

_DW- I just want to forget, everything. I think there's someone that's important to me but I don't know what to do. Ever feel like your wolf is wrong?_

Stiles couldn't respond immediately. He stared at the bright screen, Scott forgotten.

Why was he thinking about Derek?

It's not like his wolf wanted him, no way. He was just picking up Derek's Alpha signals that weren't directed to him. They were for Kate. His throat tightened. The thought made him so unbelievably angry that it physically hurt him. Fuck, his hands were shaking.

This wasn't about him though. This was about a stranger. Stay focused, Stiles.

_RR- Yeah, lately thats all thats been happening. Its like he wants something completely illogical. Hes thinking one thing while i'm thinking the other. It sucking sucks._

_RR- ducking_

_RR- CLUCKING_

_RR- FUCKING_

_RR- I hate autocorrect _

_DW- I really needed a laugh, thanks._

_RR- don't thank me. fricken autocorrect trying to censor me. I WILL NOT BE CENSORED!_

The conversation that had started off very serious turned to more comedic relief for the both of them. Stiles felt a little better knowing that someone else was going through these thing too.

Maybe he was just overthinking everything and this was a perfectly normal event that wolves went through.

Stiles finished getting ready, throwing on his pads in a rush. He heard Coach corralling the teammates to the field. He was last in line, still putting on his helmet and fumbling with his stick.

He spotted his dad in the crowd immediately. He had just came from work so he still had his work attire on. He hadn't seen his dad in what felt like forever. It had been far too long.

Next, his eyes landed on Melissa and Allison. They were sitting next to each other, talking about what looked to be either girl things or Scott. He was tempted to try and listen in on their conversation but thought it was better not to. He scanned the players until his eyes landed on number eleven - Scott. He could see him watching Allison and his mother, not even trying to hide the fact that he was listening to their conversation.

Stiles laughed. Of course Scott was listening in…

He could hear Kate screaming for Derek. She was smiling and jumping up and down like she had no care in the world. He felt his stomach turn the more he watched her. He needed to control his anger.

For the first time in all of Stiles' memory, all of the Hale's were at the game. He could see Talia, with a bright and warm smile, looking at Derek who was slightly ahead of him. Her eyes scanned the rest of the lacrosse players until they met Stiles'. She waved. Stiles tried to control his excitement. He waved back. No one had ever waved at him besides his Dad and Melissa. Laura and Cora had joined in at waving to Stiles. Now Stiles probably looked like an idiot, waving like a lunatic to the Hale pact but he didn't care. Then the only one whose eyes didn't even glance his way was Tomas.

He didn't know what to think about Derek's father. The man was aloof and quiet, he didn't seem like the type to express his feelings. Stiles couldn't help thinking about Derek and his father trying to bond and ending up just failing horribly.

He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

Stiles was surprised it was Derek. "Thanks. You too. Go get 'em, tiger!" Stiles watched as Derek let out a small laugh. He liked feeling the weight of Derek's arm on his shoulder. Even though he had pads on, he could still feel him. The pressure of his hand being so close in contact with his skin. He wanted to feel those strong hands around his waist as they pushed him up against a wall or-

Coach's whistle blew from the opposite side of the field. Stiles jogged up and took a seat on the bench.

He needed to stop. This was becoming a problem. "Listen up! This is a very important game. Don't make me look bad! This is the part where I'm supposed to say something along the lines of - go out there, try your hardest, give it your best shot and no matter what, you're all winners!" Coach didn't even hid the sarcasm in his voice. "But I'm not. You lose this and we're done. No districts. No regionals. No championship. So don't lose. Looking at you, Greenburg." Coach really had his way with words. Really knew how to make a team feel good.

Stiles watched as Scott, Derek, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny ran onto the field. He couldn't help but envy them. He wanted a shot, just one chance and he could prove to Coach he could do it.

He didn't get that chance and most likely wouldn't. It's the fourth quarter, 9 to 8, them, and it's a nail biter. There's 10:09 seconds on the clock and Stiles is watching Scott run down the field only to miss the goal. He let out a heavy breath. That was the second time.

"MACALL! Look where you are throwing the ball _before _you actually throw it!" Coach was yelling from the side line. Stiles was glad he was at the opposite side of the bench otherwise he would have spit all over him by now. Coach hadn't stopped yelling since halftime.

Stiles was itching to be out there. He kept bouncing his knees and trying not to scream too much. He wanted to though, there were times when he wanted to yell for them to get their shit together, but he couldn't. Who was he to say anything? He was simply a bench warmer.

It was around 4:21 that his heart stopped. He watched it happen -

A huge player, number 47 on the other team, crashed into one of theirs. He watched the body fall to the floor with a thud and not get up for a few seconds.

He looked at his teammates jersey's- 11, Macall. 37, Whittemore. 14, Lahey. Where was Derek? He had to be out there somewhere. He wouldn't have fallen that hard. there was simply no way - 19, Hale.

He let out a breath he had been holding. Derek was fine. Who had fallen?

He watched as Coach ran over and pulled the other up and removed his helmet. Greenburg. It would be Greenburg, wouldn't it? Poor guy.

He watched as Coach brought him off the field, one hand on his waist and the other holding Greenburg's hand around his neck. He never took the coach as one who helped carry the player off the field.

"Stilinski!" Stiles immediately jumped on his feet after hearing his name. He didn't refer to him as Bilinski.

"Go in for Greenburg!" Stiles stood, gaping at the words Coach yelled. His heart was racing and his palms sweaty. He was getting his chance?!  
His adrenalin was through the roof. He was stunned silent, unable to move. "GO!" Coach yelled again. He didn't have time to think, he just did. He grabbed a short stick and threw on his helmet, jogging onto the field, making sure not to trip over his feet because now was _not _the time for that to happen.

He was shaking. He tightened his grip on the stick, looking to Scott whose eyes were wide and disbelieving. Stiles knew he looked the same. He didn't have time to look at anyone else on the field before Scott gave him a nod and the whistle blew.

He watched the ball being passed back and forth between the other team. They weren't pressing or being aggressive, just wasting time. They were on Stiles' opposite side, over where Isaac and Jackson were positioned. Why weren't they getting the ball?

He watched as the other team passed the ball with ease, flicking it to their nearest teammate. They needed to press, do something that was better than just standing around. Derek was probably playing center. Why were they just standing their? Stiles walked forward, feet never feeling this heavy. He had forgotten the weight of the equipment and helmet together. He felt burning hot everywhere the pads touched his body but his bones were freezing cold. He was panting and his breath short. He knew his heart rate was beating way too fast but he didn't care. He just focused on the game.

He could see the scoreboard ticking down 2:32… 2:31… 2:30…

They were wasting too much time!

Stiles crept up closer to number 07 of the other team. The other player was watching his teammates, focusing on the ball. Stiles should be doing that, but he watched the other play. He watched his movements- the slight bounce he had to stay on his toes, the tight grip on his lacrosse stick, the slight shaking of his entire body. He was nervous. This game was important to him as well.

Stiles immediately noticed the other man tense his entire body and that was when Stiles did it. He reached his stick out before turning his head in the direction of the ball. His action was swift and fast, completely opposite of what he thought. He felt more than saw the increased heaviness to his stick. He couldn't think, couldn't hear, couldn't breath. The ball was in his net.

This was his game.

He took off running to the goal. He knew it was only twenty or thirty feet away - Stiles couldn't tell exactly and he didn't care - but they felt like the furthest he had ever run in his life. But he couldn't think about it, about anything. He had to keep his mind clear and just _do. _Don't think.

It was only him and the goal, everyone else trying to catch up. He knew his own teammates were staring in shock but he didn't care because this was his moment. He had the ball for the first time and he wasn't letting it go. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

He gathered all the strength he could muster and flicked the ball towards the net. His body physically stopped as he watched it fly by the goalie and slam into the back of the net, goalie too shocked to say anything.

Stiles heard the crowd erupt into a cheer as he threw up his hands up in a yell. He did it.

He made himself known. He felt the punches and tackles of his teammates and the smile couldn't fall from his face. He heard for the first time, Coach yelling his name in something other than anger or shame. He was smiling.

He ran back to his position, looking out into the crowd. Everyone was still cheering. He could see his father raising his hands, waving both of them at Stiles. He waved back. Cora and Laura were still practically jumping up and down and Peter was smirking.

Peter? When the heck did he get here? He ignored the weird glance of the creepy uncle and continued to scan the crowd. He noticed Kate, sitting down, face still. She didn't care - of course she didn't care. He couldn't care about her either.

0:49.

The game was tied. They could do this.

Stiles stood - knees bent, arms light, chest out - watching Scott face off with the other team. He watched as he crouched down and bucked helmets with the other player. They backed off slightly as the ref blew his whistle. They clashed immediately until the other player pushed the ball away from Scott, picking it up and throwing it over his head before he could look up to intercept. He sprinted down the field then tossed it to another teammate. They passed it back and forth until, one of them took a shot at the goal. Stiles swallowed hard, breath uneven from running. Danny intercepted the ball immediately before it could reach the goal. His eyes scanned the field to see who was open before throwing it.

Stiles caught it. He turned fast, barely avoiding a harsh attack and running around number thirty two. He sprinted down the field but knew it was a dead end. Two players were on him, twenty feet from the goal. He was so close, so fucking close! He just needed -

Derek.

He knew who it was even if he didn't see his number. He knew Derek's body style - his lean muscles, super tight jersey (that made Stiles want to laugh every time), just everything about him was so obvious. He didn't realize he had called out the other teens name until Derek turned around, meeting the Alpha's eyes for the first time since the game started.

He didn't need to think. He flung the ball at Derek, hoping he would catch it. He knew he would though, he never doubted the Alpha.

The teen flipped his stick out, catching it and running, slightly looking back at Stiles. He knew it was nothing and just watched. He stopped running, so had the other players that were on him seconds before.

He could see the scoreboard counting down above Derek - 0:03

Derek was running, faster than Stiles had seen him run before.

0:02.

He stopped feet from the goal. Players around him were running trying to catch up and stop him. He stared headstrong at the opposing goalie.

0:01.

He threw back his stick, flicking the ball into the net. Stiles had stopped breathing. He watched as every muscle tensed in Derek. He thought he could _smell _the fear, terror, panic, worry flowing off of him. No, not possible.

0:00.

Stiles didn't know he was running until he tackled Derek screaming. He was jumping with joy and so beyond happy. He heard the crowd's cheers but he was focusing on Derek. Would it be weird that Alpha actually _relaxed _when Stiles jumped on him? Well, he didn't jump on him, it was more of a friendly tackle… Yeah...

"You did it," Stiles thought he was talking to Derek. "Stiles." Stiles let go and looked at Derek. Derek was saying that to him?

"What? Are you crazy! You did it!" Stiles cheered again. "I got to go find my dad! I'll met you in the locker room after, don't leave without me!" Stiles called, rushing off into the crowd.

He did look back and to his surprise, Derek was still looking at him.

* * *

**Awww, Derek wasn't trying to hid his stares :D**

**R&R- you know you want to!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow, chapter 6 already?! Enjoy :)**

**Also- realizing I never answered midnight41's review and I wanted to mention it because it had a great point-**

**Are you going to have more of the wolf A/O characteristics? (A/O = Alpha and Omega)**

**The answer is YES! More will show not necessarily in this chapter or the next but soon! Also it will show during their sexy times... (Which are soon to come)**

* * *

He had to find his dad. He could be anywhere in here. It was like a zoo, people everywhere going crazy. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if he read in the paper that someone was sent to the ER for some sort of trauma, whether it be physical or psychological.

He finally spotted the signature jacket from across the field. He weaved his way through the thick crowd that was now starting to die down. How on earth were the bleachers even able to hold this many people in the first place?

He jogged up to his dad who didn't say anything at first. His face was red and his mouth was turned up slightly at the corners. That was his dad's was of smiling. Stiles pulled his dad into an immediate hug.

They stayed like this for a few moment, occasionally giving each other a small pat on the back, saying that they were still in the moment. . "I'm so proud of you." Stiles heard his dad speak directly into his ear. Stiles smiled into his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks," Stiles missed these moments, when his dad actually said he was proud and hugged him. Most of the time he would get Stiles for trying to sneak out to Scotts or trying to sneak into his office - which he was never meant to get caught. He had accidentally left his phone next to his Dad's computer and didn't realize Parrish was still on duty... Let's just say he was grounded for a week. "Dad."

His dad let go of his bear hug with a smiling face. "I really am proud of you." He said again, as though Stiles doubted him.

"I know dad. Did you see me though?" Stiles was bouncing with excitement.

"I did. How could I miss it?"

"No, no, no did you _see _me? Me! I did that!" Stiles was still in shock. He had his first goal and an assist. That was better than he had ever done before.

What changed? Why was it that tonight, he go onto that field with confidence and was able to block everything out of his mind. This was the first time he had ever concentrated on anything that hart. He had severe ADHD and could barely keep his fingers still during a test.

He felt the warm fingers of his dad entwining them into his hair. He leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Let's head home. I made pizza." By _made_ he means he has a pizza on stand by to throw into the over, or it's in the oven at the moment, but Stiles really really hopes it's not in the oven at the moment. That would just be great to get home to find it burnt down-

Okay. Nevermind. Bad joke.

But that did remind him he wasn't going to be home. "I'm not coming home tonight. Working on an English project over at a friend's." Stiles wasn't trying to rush away from his dad, he just wanted to say hello to Derek's parents.

"Ok, tell Scott I said hello." His dad assumed it was Scott. He couldn't lie to him about this. He hadn't _lied _about anything before.

He might have… Avoided certain truths… Like once, he snuck out to attend one of Lydia's party, only to fail miserably. He didn't even make it to his car before his dad was out with the flashlight in his face. When he asked where Stiles was going at this time of night, Stiles immediately replied with _to meet up with Scott. _Now, it wasn't a _lie_. Scott was going to be there and he would meet up with him.

His dad hadn't bought it for one second. He was grounded for a week.

There was this other time when he was at a parent teacher conference and asked why he was always falling asleep in class. Now, he might have been on his Alienware playing a game with a certain DW, but he responded with - staying up late to finish my exercises and assignments. They were assignments, sometime more commonly know as missions and he was exercising his fingers.

His dad hadn't bought that either. Grounded for another week.

He spotted Cora, jumping down from the bleachers behind his dad. He called out to her quickly before she walked too far away. His dad turned towards her then back to Stiles.

"I'm not going to Scott's, but don't worry! I won't be partying of doing anything illegal tonight!" Stiles shouted walking away from his dad and closer to her. He gave his dad a wave, hearing him call, "You better not, Stiles! Stiles!" Before he was out of sight and out of mind.

"Cora!" He called. She was already smiling and clapping her hands silently.

"Stiles! You were amazing! I told you you were an awesome lacrosse player!" She pulled him into a hug. Stiles hugged her back, eyes wide. A Hale was hugging him. She was soft, affectionate, loving… Completely opposite from Derek. What would it be like if Derek hugged him? Would he be this soft, smell like peppermint and cherries? He didn't feel the shock and electricity like he did with Derek...

She pulled back smiling, as though this was something she did to everyone. Maybe it was. Stiles just wasn't used to it. At all. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Yep." Stiles threw his hand over his shoulder, gesturing to the school. "Locker rooms. I asked him to wait for me." Stiles saw the smile she had get bigger and brighter.

"You're coming over again?!" Her voice was laced with excitement. Did she want him to? Because it sounded like it.

"Sure am." Stiles was happy for a brief second. This felt so normal - seeing Cora in the crowd, running up to her only to say that he would be spending the night with Derek so they would be hanging out at some point, almost wanting to say that he will be seeing her soon. But reality wasn't so nice.

"We're working on English." Stiles rushed to tell her. Why was he rushing? He wasn't trying to prove anything... He didn't want her to think that he and Derek were anything more that acquaintances. Well, they were friends. Right? Yeah, but nothing more.

He felt a pressure in his heart. He ignored it as he watched her face read him. It looked like she was trying to know just what he was thinking. He noticed the way her smile fell slightly before getting bigger.

"Of course." Stiles could have sworn it was sarcastic.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. "I'm going to head back to the locker room and shower. I'll see you at your house!" Stiles nodded, heading towards the locker rooms.

"See you soon, Stiles." Cora said in a normal speaking voice. The other players were already dressed and clean up, leaving with their families.

"Stiles! Great job! That was pretty amazing." Danny shouted to him. Danny was talking to him?

"Thanks Danny!" Stiles shouted back. The teenager waved before getting in his car with Jackson and Isaac in the back.

"Hey! Dude, where'd that come from?" He heard Scott's familiar voice before tackling him.

Stiles kept walking to the lockers, Scott following. "I don't know, but it was awesome. You shouldn't doubt me. Ever."

Scott punched his arm slightly, "I won't, I won't! Hey, wanna come over? Allison's staying over at Lydia's tonight. We can play some CoD."

Stiles frowned slightly. He hadn't hung out with Scott in so long. He felt guilty for having to say no. They were almost at the locker rooms now. "I can't. Not tonight, sorry."

Scott stopped walking. "What?" He asked, confusion showing on his face.

"I'm-" Stiles stopped for a second. Should he say that he was going over to Derek's again? It was just for English so there shouldn't be a problem, "- heading over to Derek's."

Scott stayed silent, letting his face do all the talking. He could tell Scott didn't approve. His jaw tightened, eyes widened, face hardening. "Again?" His voice was cold and immediate.

This was Scott. Stiles rested his hand on his shoulder, calming him down slightly. "Yes, again. We're going to work on English."

Scott picked up something in his voice that he didn't even know was there. "Just, be careful."

Stiles let out a puff of air and walked into the locker room. "See you later, Scott." He called after him, throwing his helmet on the bench. He laid down on the cold surface, taking a deep breath for the first time. His pads still felt heavy on his shoulders but not nearly as much as before. He sat up, throwing off his jersey. He felt sweaty, and gross, and just needed a shower. He could vaguely hear the water running, maybe someone else was still in here? He wondered where Derek disappeared too..

He struggled with getting his pads off - but that wasn't any different, he always found them troubling - then threw his undershirt over his head. He ran his thin fingers through his greasy and slightly wet hair. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He probably should have been folding his clothes as he went along, but hey, as long as they were in a pile.

He reached into his locker and pulled out a spare towel, soap and shampoo/conditioner. It was a two-in-one bottle. Very efficient!

Frick, he forgot about his pants. He set everything down before throwing them off along with his boxers, joining them with the pile on the floor. Hopefully who ever was in the shower didn't mind company.

He would play it cool, maybe they wouldn't mind showering with an Omega.

He walked nonchalantly to the back of the shower wall, putting his towel on the hook. He heard the water turned on to his right. The stranger stood exactly where Scott had stood when he was kissed by Allison. Stiles remembers that clearly.

Should he say something? He swallowed heavily. He brought the soap and shampoo/conditioner bottle over and rested them on the floor with a soft _clank_. He reached up and turned on the water. He yelped when he felt the freezing temperature of the water. He immediately stepped back a few steps, getting away from the deathly cold waters.

He had completely forgotten about the other person showering until he backed into the warm body under the warm water.

His skin melted into the electrifying touch before pulling away drastically and turning around at the same time as the stranger.

Derek. Derek fucking Hale would be taking a shower right now, wouldn't he?

"Fuck. I am so sorry. I'm just going to head back over here - ignore me." He turned around and walked back to his corner of the opposite wall. He wanted to look over his shoulder so bad.

There was a voice telling him to do it - just one peek.

But no! What if Derek was watching him or - his body tensed. Why would Derek be watching him? Where the hell had that come from. Now he did want to look…

If Derek asked why he was looking in the Alpha's direction, he would say that he thought he heard a noise. He turned his head to the entrance, glancing over his shoulder. There weren't any lights on in the barely lit showers, but he could still see the Alpha's silhouette.

He was so - _perfect._

Everything about him was illustrated by the dim lighting and water flowing down. His hair clung to the back of his neck making his hair look darker than it actually was. His body was toned and fit, the complete opposite of Stiles'. His tan skin really complements his frame. Clothing didn't do him _any _justice.

Stiles didn't know how long he was staring but he couldn't stop. Everything about him was shining and Stiles couldn't stop his eyes wondering lower and lower. They had started at his head, dark hair looking like a wolf's. The water was running over his body, down his shoulder. Derek's hands were somewhere on his chest and out of Stiles' view. He looked at the broad shoulder blades that were very defined. His eyes trailed over every twist and turn of the muscles. He looked at the curve of his back, arching inward the lower he got.

He stared at the noticeably paler line that separated the man's back from his ass. It was exactly like he had pictured it would be, only ten times better. Not that he was picturing it before, that was just a one time thing. He did have a bubble butt, though.

Derek turned his head towards Stiles, he saw the man's irises for a split second before running his head back under the water.

He wanted out of this shower now. It was extremely awkward showering with the idea that Derek Hale was less than twenty feet away and simply edible. No. Nope. Nada. Not going to happen.

Just wash your hair, Stiles. He leaned down and picked up the bottle, pouring some of the contents into his hand. He closed the lid and stood up, rubbing the contents into his hair.

The water had started to warm up and it was beginning to soothe his aching muscles. He hadn't realized he was even this tense. He let the water run through his hair and down his body. He wasn't really focusing on actually washing now, just more so relaxing. He could feel Derek's presence still there but it was almost comforting.

"You're humming." Derek's voice broke the silent stead noise of the sound of the showers.

"I'm not humming." Stiles replied confused. "Wait, was I?" He had a song his mother would sing him stuck in his head but he didn't know he was humming it…

"Yes." Derek replied, voice sounding distant. A few minutes passed, Stiles tried to stay as quiet as he could. What was Derek doing? Why wouldn't the man leave or something?

Derek shut off his water. "I didn't mean for you to stop." His voice was so quite, so nonexistent that Stiles thought he might have imagined it only if Derek wasn't looking at him.

"Uh, well… I kinda forgot how it goes…" Stiles shut off the shower and picked up his belongings. Derek was already gone from where he was standing before. Stiles wrapped the towel around his waist and walked with a sigh to his own locker.

Derek had seemingly vanished. Oh well, who know's what that Alpha is doing or where he's doing it? He slipped on his clothes over his still wet skin, not really bothering to dry off. He fluffed his hair up a bit, threw his stuff in his backpack, closed his locker, and headed for the door.

"Derek?" He called. He opened the door to see the dark halls of the empty school.

"Right behind you." Stiles tensed, body becoming hard and still. He could feel the heat coming off of Derek's skin. He was so close, if Stiles leaned back he would bump into the man's chest. He was tempted to.

"Am I still coming over?" Stiles throat was dry and he unconsciously licked his lips.

Stiles could have sworn Derek was right next to his ear, breath just as hot as the heat coming off his skin. "Are you?" Stiles didn't shiver. He didn't. Derek's voice was so deep and low that even though they were mere centimeters apart, he still had trouble hearing the other.

"Is this some sort of reverse psychology? Am I supposed to answer with another question or do you want me to-"

Derek interrupted. Would it be weird if Stiles knew he was going to? "You are." Stiles felt his eyes roll back into his head. Derek's voice was perfect.

"Now, you could have said those two words in that order first that way we could have avoided this small misunderstanding." Stiles took a deep breath. He could smell Derek's cologne and the lavender soap he just used. He could smell the small things too, like the small smell of Talia and Cora. They must have hugged him, werewolf scent usually lasts longer than human one's and tend to stick. He could smell the touch of cinnamon from Talia and the sweet smell of Cora's raspberry lipgloss. Well, Stiles assumed it was raspberry but she just always had a subtle smell of it on her somewhere.

He took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Derek's hand rest right above his hip.

Derek was touching him. He could hear Derek's heart, or was that his? His eyes were still closed and this heightened his other senses. He thought he could smell the smallest touch of arousal, but it must have been coming off of himself.

Derek pushed him forward lightly. "Come on, slowpoke."

Stiles turned around sharply, staring right into Derek's eye, noses almost touching. "Did you just call me slowpoke?" Stiles teased.

The corner of Derek's lips turned up, making Stiles look down to look at them. He had never been this close to any other person outside of his family. His pulse was just like it was during the game - fast and uneven.

His lips were a perfect shade of pink and didn't have a flaw to them. He watched with steady eyes as he saw Derek's tongue run over them. He watched it move, making his lips shine under the small amount of light. The pink muscle then disappeared back into the cave that was Derek's mouth. He swallowed hard.

His eyes shot back up, meeting with Derek's at the same time. Stiles stepped back.

"Alright. Let's go then." He gave a weak smile before walking to the exit, Derek following.

What was happening to him?

* * *

Derek got into his black Camaro and Stiles into his jeep. Neither really said anything more, just the simple - See you in a few.

The ride to Derek's wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He was worried he would sit and dwell on whatever was happening - which he did - but half way through his break down, he just said _fuck it._

They were just going to work on English. Macbeth. Nothing else. That's exactly what was going to happen.

He gripped the steering wheel hard until his knuckles were white. He let out a small noise in frustration. Why couldn't his life be simple? Betas had it easy! Their heats weren't nearly as bad as Alphas or Omegas, they didn't have to be pulled out of school for once a week every year because of this, they didn't act weird in an Alpha's presence, and they didn't have the problems that Stiles did!

His life wouldn't never get easier, either. If he had a mate then it would be horrible, but who would he mate with? Stiles couldn't see himself being stuck with someone _okay _for the rest of his life. They needed to be _perfect._

Stiles wasn't thinking about Derek.

* * *

**Derek's POV (GASP, I know)**

Why was his heart beating so fast? Why were his hands shaking as he stepped out of his car?

Why did everything seem to fall into place when his eyes landed on Stiles?

He started feeling guilty, feeling that he should do something - tell Stiles _something._

But then what? He would probably be repulsed by Derek and never want to talk to him again and Derek couldn't take that. It was almost to the point where he physically needed Stiles to be near him.

Maybe it was all in his head. What if he thought Stiles' eyes were lingering on him in the shower? What if it was him that caused the Omega's pulse to increase out of fear, not attraction?

A lump formed in his throat as he swallowed around it. He watched as Stiles elegantly jumped out of his crappy jeep. Derek couldn't help but smile at this.

Stiles loved that jeep almost as much as another person. He was careful around her and whenever he drove her. He was almost jealous of the affection he had for her.

He knew he shouldn't have been, it was wrong for him to be feeling this way. It must just be instinctive. Stiles had his own life, his own problems. Derek didn't want him to be dragged down.

So all he could do was stand in awe as he watched the Omega approach him.

"Take a picture, it would last longer." Derek let out a snort. Stiles seemed to be warming up around Derek. They were almost acting like friends. _Friends._ Something didn't settle right with that word. He didn't think of Stiles as a _friend._ Then, what was Stiles to him?

He blinked a few times, noticing the hand moving in front of his face. "Earth to Derek?"

Derek looked away, facing the house. "Sorry."

Stiles let out a sigh, "'s fine. Let's go in, though. Unless you sleep outside? Is that what Alphas do? I'm not very familiar with your routine but if you're going to sleep out here, then I'll take your bed." Stiles turned and walked into the house.

What just happened?

Derek was left standing shocked, amused and slightly turned on.

Shocked - an Omega just questioned his "routine". Stiles just spoke his mind, not even caring that he was talking to an Alpha. That was why Derek trusted him. He is able to speak the truth and stand up for himself if need be. He didn't look like the type to take shit from anyone.

Amused - He made a dog joke. No one's ever made a dog joke to him.

Turned on - He watched as the boy in the tight red pants, showing off his perfectly round and beautifully sculpted ass, walked up the steps and disappeared into the house. He was so used to giving orders, never taking them, that he was astonished at the nerve this Omega had.

But he wasn't just any Omega. He was-

No, he wasn't Derek's. He was unclaimed. Derek balled up his hands and threw them in his pocket. Why had he asked Stiles to come over again?

Oh right, it was just an excuse to see him.

So when Derek followed the heavy scent of Stiles back to his room, he didn't know what to do. He didn't plan anything really… Just to have Stiles over. Stiles was sitting in his office chair, spinning in it.

"Do you mind?" Derek huffed out. "You're going to break it."

"Ok, wow. Rude. It's supposed to spin like this. If that was your way of telling me to lose weight, could have been more subtle." Stiles kept spinning. Derek really couldn't believe this boy in front of him. He was so unlike anyone else Derek knew, he was so unique.

Stiles stopped spinning. "Want to start working on English?"

Derek's chest dropped. _No, I don't. I would rather push your back into that chair, run my hands under your shirt, lean lower to pull down your zipper - with my teeth._

"Yes." Derek's voice was rough. He had honestly forgotten about this stupid project.

"Okay, so we have to write a paper on it which won't be hard at all. We could work on the presentation right now if you wanted to?"

"Sure." Derek replied and they were off.

He didn't know how long they were working on it, but it had to be around 3 AM. They had gotten a surprising amount done, though, they had only taken twenty breaks. He learned a lot about Stiles - his mom died when he was six, he really doesn't like lacrosse but plays it for his dad, he's started to feel left out because his best friend got a girlfriend (Derek really learned self-restraint during this one), he hated being the only Omega, he loved ice cream (specifically reese's peanut butter), and so much more. They talked like they had known each other for years.

Derek finally looked at the clock around 3:38 when Stiles gave out a big yawn.

Derek smiled. He really like being in this moment - everything seemed so natural, so normal.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Stiles asked after stretching his arms, casually hitting Derek in the neck.

"Just get changed." Derek huffed out, moving Stiles' arms out of his way. Shit, what should he wear? He normally just wore boxers but should he put on something more? Probably…

He got up off of the floor. They had been working on the floor since Derek didn't have two chairs. His legs felt stiff as he walked to his closet.

"Uh, so… I kinda forgot clothes." Stiles mumbled under his breath. Derek didn't reply, he just simply opened his closet, looked around for a minute and grabbed a Henley. He tossed it at Stiles' face. He didn't even react as the material hit him, falling to the ground.

"Wow, thanks Derek. Really appreciate being hit in the face." Derek grinned as he stripped himself of his jeans and shirt before throwing on an identical shirt to the one he gave Stiles. He turned back to see Stiles changed as well.

Derek swallowed. The Omega had a hand around his neck while he looked away from Derek. He could see the obvious red tent on the boys face. His eyes roamed over the boys slender frame. He wasn't extremely muscular but no where near unfit. Derek's shirt was a few sizes too big on him, but the color complemented his skin. The gray made it slightly rosier in areas and tanner in others. The teen was wearing batman boxer briefs which made Derek laugh.

Stiles' head shot directly at him. "Derek-" He stopped talking, mouth falling open. Derek would have never said that he self-conscious with his body but all of the sudden, he was. Stiles was bluntly staring at his neck, chest, arms, _lower._

After a few seconds, Stiles closed his mouth. "Don't laugh." He finished. Derek let out a scoff. He was going to laugh.

"Should I sleep on the floor?"

"What?" Derek shot him a look. What on earth was this boy thinking? No way was he letting him sleep on the floor.

"I mean, I just… I can go to another room or the couch…"

"Get in the bed." Derek was already lifting up the covers and crawling under them.

"Derek, I don't think-"

"Oh, wait. Turn off the light first" Derek crawled under the covers, turning away from the door. The lights shut off, leaving nothing but darkness.

Yet, Derek could still tell where Stiles was. He heard Stiles walk across the room, bump into the chair, mutter a _shit, _all before he felt the dip in the bed. Stiles shifted with the comforter for a few seconds, trying to simply get in bed. He then spent the next five minutes trying to get into a comfortable position.

Now, Derek had a Queen sized bed, so it wasn't extremely large. He was aware of every move Stiles' made. He could feel the boy's body only centimeters away. He wouldn't stop shifting and moving around!

Fuck it. Derek grabbed Stiles' body - who let out a yelp - and brought it flushed against his own.

"Good night, Stiles." The boy had stopped moving, completely still in Derek's arms. He could feel his skin tingling and he loved every second of it.

A few minutes passed and neither of them moved. Derek's eyes were getting heavier as the seconds passed.

Stiles said three words, clear as day but very soft and gently, "Good night, Derek."

And with that, Derek let sleep overcome him.

* * *

**Let me know what you all think! Just gonna say - be prepared for the next chapter, things start unfolding and words shared... **


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles awoke to a loud banging noice. It startled him awake, making him jump against the body he was wrapped up in. Stiles blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the picture before him.

Derek. He was milimeters away from his face, bodies completely intertwined. Derek's eyes were slowly opening, barely looking at Stiles. The Alpha took a deep breath before shuffling closer to Stiles, rubbing his nose against Stiles' cheek. It tickled.

He loved the warmth that flowed between the two. Derek's skin was so soft, he could feel as Derek breathed. Neither of them spoke, afraid to ruin anything. It was perfect. He wanted to close his eyes and stay in this position forever.

He especially loved the fact that he couldn't tell Derek's scent from his own. It was a completely new, completely intoxicating scent. He didn't know where to look, so he settled on Derek's neck. He could see the veins and muscles moving. He could see different shadows overlapping and he studied it all.

There was another loud bang that startled both of them. Neither of them moved at first, both shocked at the position they _still _were in. Stiles could feel his face heating up as he removed his arms from around Derek's chest and legs from in between Derek's. This was embarrassing...

"Uh… Sorry…" Stiles sat up on the bed. He felt the coldness of the room take over. He wanted to push his face back into Derek's soft chest. Instead, Stiles stretched out his arms slightly. He could hear softer voices coming from the floor below them...Stiles arms stopped moving at the same time his heart sank deep in his chest. He could hear yelling, loud yelling. The thing that scared him was the fact that he knew that voice.

He was running out of Derek's room and to the balcony of the stairs faster than he had ever run before. His pulse racing faster than his feet.

"Dad?!" Stiles yelled down to see his father looking all sorts of mad. His face was red and he was in normal clothes. His father was holding the collar of Thomas' shirt and Talia was on the other side of the room, watching with avid eyes. What was happening? Why was Talia, the head of the family, allowing his dad to just threaten Thomas? At least, that's what it looked like...

His dad's eyes shot up to Stiles. "Stiles. We are leaving. Now." Stiles stood in disbelief. He had never heard his father speak to him in that way before. His tone was harsh and rough, completely opposite than it normally was. There were times when he had raised his voice at Stiles for doing something stupid or because he was mad that Stiles put three cups of sugar in instead of two. But this - this was different.

"What? But, Dad-"

"I will not have my son in the Hale house. We are leaving." Stiles gave him a very confused look. His father's eyes flashed over to Derek's body who had just walked in. Derek stopped next to Stiles. His dad's eyes jotted back and forth between the two. Stiles didn't even want to know what conclusions his father was coming up with because they had matching shirts. But having Derek next to him some how settled him down slightly. He wasn't as jittery.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles questioned, hands leaning on the rail. He honestly hadn't planned on leaving Derek for a few more hours, he was enjoying spending time with him. He had learned a lot about Derek in the course of one night. He learned how much Derek cared for his family more than anything, how he had been playing lacrosse for most of his life, the fact that he has a slight obsession over Scarlett Johansson (which Stiles laughed at and agreed with), the story of Derek and Kate… That was a tough topic.

Derek left holes in the story, making Stiles put together the puzzle with the few pieces he was give. Eventually, he understood. He was doing it for his family. No matter how much shit she would give him, he took it because it ensured peace between the Argents and the Hales. He wished he could take away Derek's pain, ease it some how. But he couldn't. He could just be there for the Alpha and hope that was enough.

Stiles had learned so much in one night. Coming to the main conclusion that the Alpha was tough on the outside but just a puppy on the inside. He wanted to mess with him a little, maybe throw in a dog joke here or there, but he didn't. He would though...

His dad let out a heavy sigh, like he didn't what to explain anything. "We can talk when we get home-"

Stiles stood his ground, knuckles wrapping tightly against the rail, turning white. "No. If you want me to listen, we'll talk here." He knew his dad. He knew that the second they got home, he wouldn't say anything. And Stiles was confused. If he wanted answers, he was only going to get them now. He watched as his dad let go of Thomas' shirt and stepped closer to Stiles, closer in the Hale house. Closer to the place he said he wanted his son away from.

"Stiles…" Stiles waited. He waited for his dad to either come up with an excuse and avoid the problem, like a coward, or actually face it, like the sheriff of Beacon Hills. He waited for what seemed like hours until Stiles was forced to speak, unable to bear the thick silence.

He held on to the confidence that he didn't know he had. "Dad, please. Talk to me. Why can't I be with the Hale's? They are great people."  
"You don't know what you're saying." Stiles hated seeing his father like this, it wasn't the father he knew and loved. This man was burdened with heavy sorrows that haunted him. John never looked that empty before.

Stiles was taken aback at the sight. "Dad-" He felt pity. Pity for an unknown reason. His dad looked like he was suffering but from what?

"They killed your mother." The words hung in the air, no one uttering a sound. Everything was tense and Stiles didn't dare breathe. He felt like his world was shattering. What did he mean? That couldn't be true...

Talia's voice was as gentle as ever. "We had no part in her death." Gentle, but stern. Stiles could tell she wasn't lying, her voice didn't waver in the slightest.

"Yes, you did. I remember what happened. You might not, but I do." He took a shaky breath and continued talking. "Stiles we need to talk about this at home."

No. No!

"No, Dad. Why? If you said they took part in her death then this wouldn't be any new information for them, would it?" Stiles felt like breaking. He felt like giving up and collapsing on the floor. He had a soft spot for his mother. That's why he hadn't thought much about her death - he was told it was cancer. How could she have died any other way? It wasn't like she was hated, she was the most kindhearted women Stiles has ever known. He remembered the last day he saw her, she was getting into the car with his dad. Stiles was crying and begging her not to leave her, but she just smiled and promised to not forget about her only son. This was the last memory he had of her.

He couldn't remember where she had left him or even the events that followed that, but he would always remember her. He had long forgotten what she sounded like, but he had a picture somewhere in his room. He didn't have it up or anywhere visible, the memories were too painful.

"It was their fault. I never told you she was an Omega. This was a time when things were bad between Beta's and Omegas. Your mother was already diagnosed at this time and she was getting treatment. She was weak, I had to be there for her. We left you-" His voice broke. He was staring at the ground, eyes shining under the light. If he saw his dad cry, he would break.

"-with people we thought we could trust. They watched you until I came to get you. Your mother didn't want you to see her during the treatment, we thought it would be best to leave you with your... friend."

Stiles interrupted. "But Scott never told me-"

"It wasn't Scott." Stiles stayed silent for once, awaiting the next words. "It doesn't matter who it was. After we left you, we were heading to the hospital. I was driving and it starting to rain. It was pouring, I couldn't see ten feet in front of me. I wanted to pull over, to wait it out but your mother insisted. She said the faster we got to the hospital, the sooner she could see you."

Stiles wanted to throw up. He knew he was crying, he could feel the wetness falling down his face but he didn't say anything. He didn't make a sound. He didn't see how any of this was their fault, if anything he was beginning to blame himself. If he didn't leave his mother, then she wouldn't have wanted to return to him so soon.

"I was going the speed limit but the light turned yellow. I tried to stop. We- we started hydroplaning. I couldn't hit the brakes. I was holding my arm out, making sure Claudia stayed in her seat. She was so fragile at this time, she hadn't eaten much and the chemo really started to take it's toll on her. That's when I saw the lights."

Stiles knew what he was going to say. He sucked in his breath, not even his sobs exerting from his lips. He could almost see it, his mom in the passenger seat, Dad driving. The fear in both their eyes when they saw the blinding light come in from the right. The impact as the car hit on Claudia's side…

"We couldn't stop the collision. The driver hit your mother's side. They said she died on impact."

The worst silence filled the air. No one said anything until Stiles let out his voice.

He knew how broken and shattered his words sounded, it was the only thing keeping him together. "W-Why did you keep this from me." He felt another tear drop from his face. His hands were shaking and body wanting to collapse. He felt like throwing up the empty contents of his stomach or running from the house but his feet wouldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He felt powerless.

"I didn't what her killers to come after you. We tried to hide that you were an Omega but there were already a few who knew. The Hale's were one of them."

Anger started forming in his words, "Where's the part where you tell me this is their fault?" He looked over at Talia. Her eyes were on John with a deep gaze.

"Stiles, it was their car." Stiles stomach felt like it was in his throat. He couldn't breath. His chest was caving in, this room was caving in. Why did he keep this from him?

His eyes met Dereks. Did Derek know? He couldn't read the man, his body was tight. He didn't know what Derek was thinking. He wanted to, he wanted Derek to talk to him right now but Stiles' knew he wouldn't. Not with all these people in the room.

"No." Stiles whispered, hoping Derek was the only one that heard. He couldn't have known. He wouldn't have kept that from Stiles. "No…That can't be true…"

"Our car was stolen a week before that. We filed a police report, we filed it through _you, _John." Talia tried to explain but John held up his hand, stopping her.

"It was you. You didn't want your son-" He stopped talking, eyes meeting Stiles' again. He was still hiding something?

Stiles waited for an answer. They didn't want Derek…. He had to finish that sentience. "They didn't want Derek doing what?" Stiles didn't know where to look. He settled on his dad. He wasn't returning the gaze but he didn't care. His dad had been hiding so much to Stiles, lying about so many things. "Answer me!" Stiles almost screamed.

"You can't- can't just not tell me. You've been lying to me for how long- eleven years?" Why wasn't his dad responding! "Eleven years!" Stiles was bubbling with rage now, the sadness turning into anger. He felt so betrayed. Not by the Hales, by his own blood.

His dad took a few seconds to reply."They didn't want their son being around an Omega." Stiles froze. Everything froze. His dad wasn't lying but Stiles still felt like he was hiding something. Why wouldn't he just be honest!

They had gone the past eleven years based off of what Stiles thought was truths. Instead, they were lies.

"That doesn't make any sense." Stiles didn't hide the frustration seeping into his voice. His father wasn't making any sense. He heard his dad's words but didn't process them. There was no way they would-

"He's right." Stiles shot his eyes at Thomas. This was the first time he had heard him say anything in person besides an introduction. He had heard him talking to Talia but that didn't count. He could see Thomas' lips moving and register the words he was saying. "I didn't- don't want my son being around you." He was looking at Stiles, eyes emphasising the point. He might have looked like Derek, but they were nothing alike.

Stiles whispered _what?_ unsure if anyone heard. Everything he thought he knew was wrong. His mother died in an accident, the Hale family apparently knew about him _before _he came over just a few days ago, his father had been lying to him…

"What?" Derek spoke up for the first time. Stiles relaxed slightly. So he _didn't _know about any of this...

Thomas sighed, "Derek, stay out of this-" Voice low and warning.

Stiles could see Derek's hands in fists. "You dragged me into this." Derek replied flatly.

"Talia…" Thomas looked over at his wife who had remained mostly silent.

"I'll tell them." She stepped forward. "You two were childhood friends. Stiles came over almost every other day. You were inseperable." She smiled slightly, as if she was thinking about the past. "You did everything together… Then John and Claudia came one afternoon and asked us to keep you for a week or so, just until Claudia's treatment was done. We were so excited we were having another son for a week. We got the call during dinner about the accident. After that, we thought it would be best to seperate you two."

Stiles couldn't look at Derek. He couldn't face him. What would he say? Nothing was making any sense. His mother died so they separated Stiles from his best and only friend at the time?

He didn't speak. He pushed past Derek and rushed into his room. He picked up his pants that had been neatly folded on the chair and threw them on in a haste. He picked up his bag, wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, and ignored Derek.

He knew it wasn't Derek's fault, and he wasn't blaming Derek for anything. He was just confused.

"Stiles!" Derek hand reached out and grabbed Stiles' wrist harshly as he turned to head down the stairs. He winced and Derek immediately let go, pain flashing on his own face. "Stiles! Wait!"

Stiles stopped walking on the second step. He could see their parents standing there, watching Stiles. Waiting for him to do something. Why was this pressure on him! Stiles was shaking. He didn't want this.

"Derek- I just, not now. I-I'll… Talk to you later." He realized his didn't have Derek's number. He wasn't going to ask for it now.

"Stiles," He heard Derek almost whine his name. He sounded like he was in pain. Stiles could vaguely feel it as well, but it wasn't important. He couldn't stop thinking about the apparent fact that they had met before. What did his mother's death have to do with his relationship with Derek? He loved his mother more than words but he didn't see the relationship. If his mother died, wouldn't you want you child to grief with another child his age?

At the bottom of the stair, Stiles stopped walking. He didn't move his body in Thomas' direction but was speaking to him. "I knew you hated me from the second I walked in, I just don't get why. Is it because of something I did as a kid? A child? I don't remember _anything _and I don't know why." Stiles took a few more steps. "I don't blame you for my mother's death. At least, I don't think I do. I don't know what to think about anything. One thing I know for sure is that I don't trust any of you." Stiles gripped tighter on his bag, tears threatening to spill again.

He didn't want Derek to hear that. Derek was still the one person he trusted. He kept his mouth shut, eyes looking at Derek.

The feeling of wanting to gag returned, he looked into the starry eyes of Derek. He was going to cry. He looked like a wounded puppy - hurt, betrayed, abandoned, powerless, vulnerable.

Stiles didn't stop the single tear that fell. He turned his head, eyes burning at the image of Derek's crying face. He couldn't stop seeing that image

He walked around his father, who was blocking the door. "Stiles, w-"

He didn't stop walking. He didn't even slower his pase. "Especially you." Stiles said right into his father's ear, back turning on the audience. He walked down the steps of the Hale house and didn't look back.

And with that, Stiles was gone.

* * *

**This is what I meant by "words shared"**

**So this chapter was a little (lot) heavier than the others...**

**Hopefully it was still okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles just drove. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. His mind was blanking and racing all at once. He wanted to scream and cry but he felt useless. What would that do? No matter how loud he screamed or how hard he cried, it wouldn't leave the jeep. His problems surrounded him and he couldn't evade them.

His dad lied about his mother. She was murdered. That gave him no right to tell Stiles everything was fine. Stiles lived his life after her death thinking it was cancer. He had spent hours having nightmare as a six year old believing she had passed miserably and in pain. He had awoke on multiple occasions in cold sweats, Dad shaking him awake brutally. He had to let it all out.

By the age of eleven, the nightmares were gone and he was able to spend the night at Scott's.

Big mistake. He saw her in the kitchen, like he always did after running from the bus. Only, she was so broken, so fraile. She wasn't the women he remembered.

Melissa had him wrapped up in her arms, while the shaking rocked over his body. She had to call his father at two o'clock in the morning.

He pulled over, tears beginning to block his view of the road until he had no more tears to give. He couldn't take this. Why did his dad lie? What was he still not telling Stiles?

He thought he could trust his father, of all people. The one who had been with him from before day one. The one who helped him through the death of his mother. The one who pushed lacrosse on him because loved going to his son's games.

Stiles screamed. He didn't understand anything! Nothing was making any sense. So his father lied about the way his mother died, then why lie about who did it?! Why keep that from Stiles!

Stiles wanted to see Derek. He felt a hollowness in his chest that wasn't there before. He wanted to apologize to Derek, say he was sorry for everything he said and that it wasn't meant for his ears.

He didn't know why he felt guilt eating at him, but he did. It was a parasite that was getting bigger and worse the longer time progressed. He felt sick. Why couldn't he remember playing with Derek? Why was everything they talking about starting to bring back nostalgic feelings he didn't know existed?

He was going crazy. The longer he thought about everything, the more he wanted to pull out his hair. Everything was fucked up!

He needed a distraction, a huge distraction. He pulled out his phone with trembling hands and sent a text to DW.

_RR- hey_

He pressed the phone to his lips to stop his quivering hands. He didn't expect a reply to be nearly two seconds later.

_DW- What's up?_

Stiles felt his throat close. He was so nervous. He was going to do this. No going back. It was now or never.

_RR- i want to meet you_

He sent it. His whole body was jittery and moving, unable to sit still. Oh God, what had he done!? What if they aren't who they say they are? Stiles couldn't take another crush of reality.

_DW- Okay_

He felt the blood drain from his face. He stared at the screen. _Okay._ Okay! He said yes! Stiles completely forgot about his problems and focused on DW. He would be meeting him!  
_RR- u live in CA right?_

_DW- Yeah_

_RR- Okay, do you know of a town called Beacon Hills?_

He was doing this. Actually doing this.

_DW- Yes, do you want to meet there?_

He was going to meet DW. This is the person he had been talking to for countless hours, played way too many games and slowly became best friends with. Stiles felt like he already knew the stranger, he just needed a name to put with a face.  
Stiles texted him the address of a coffee shop near where he was currently. They weren't supposed to meet up for another hour, but he rushed over there as if his life depended on it.

His hands were shaking and he knew he was probably breaking a few laws at the speed he was going but he didn't care. DW always had a way of making him forget about his problems, even now. He felt so happy. He didn't even know when the last time was that he remembered being this excited. Maybe getting to be first line on the team or meeting Scott….

He felt like a five year old back at the candy shop getting to pick out his favorite type of sweets. Though, granted, DW was not food and Stiles wasn't five.

He walked out of his jeep and into the coffee shop feeling bubbly. He couldn't keep his hands from moving. Shit, he forgot to take his pills…

Oh well. He ordered a tall frappuccino - decaf because he did _not _need anymore caffeine in him - and sat in a booth near the back where he could see the window. It was a cozy place, Stiles had stopped by here a few times. Once with Scott and Allison and another time before his exams.

They had a great atmosphere and not too many people stopped by here. Today, it was particularly crowded but still not packed.

Stiles couldn't sit still. His knees were bobbing and his hands sweating. He had about an hour until DW showed up.

Stiles really didn't plan this well. He should have brought a book, computer, something to pass the time. But nope. He had his phone, which _was _better than nothing.

He stared at it blankly, waiting for DW to cancel, for some sign that this wasn't going to happen but he didn't get that.

He tried breathing exercises, maybe they'd help.

Wrong. If anything it made him want to freak out even more.

So he focused instead on the people inside the shop. There were maybe… twenty five to thirty people here, which was a lot for nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. He couldn't help but laugh at a mother giving her little girl a small hot chocolate, only to have the girl spill it all over her white shirt.

The mother looked at Stiles, who in return, looked out the window trying not to look too guilty.

That wasn't even a thought in his mind when his eyes landed on Derek. He watched the Alpha's body move out of his car, standing up straight to close the door. He didn't appear happy, rather sad looking instead.

He winced at the pang in his chest. Was Derek mad at him? He didn't want Derek to take them to heart, he shouldn't have!

Stiles didn't want Derek to come in here. _Please, Derek… Don't. I can't face you right now…_

Stiles watched with wide eyes as Derek pulled open the coffee shop door, stepping into the air conditioning. Stiles wanted to close his eyes, look away, do _something._ But he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't leave Derek. Derek looked around the shop, scanning all the people inside. Stiles swallowed dryly as the Alpha's eyes landed directly on him. Derek didn't move and neither did Stiles.

They both just stared, afraid if one of them made the slightest gesture, everything would come shattering down. So they kept eye contact. Derek's body was still tense, hard and rigid, but his eyes… They were as gentle as Stiles had ever seen. They made him want to cry again - he could see the light hitting them at the right angle making them appear to be sparkling, though Stiles knew that it was just a trick of the light. But he didn't want it to be. He wanted Derek to cry for him, acknowledge him in some way that was more than just friends.

But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He might wish for it, but reality was a completely different story.

Derek didn't say anything as he ripped his gaze from Stiles and sat at a small round table for two. Stiles felt his heart drop. Why did he think Derek would sit with him? He kept his eyes locked on his phone, refusing to look up. He wanted to apologize, Derek probably hated him now. He said things he didn't mean and he needed to tell Derek something! His feet wouldn't move. His body wouldn't move. He couldn't even focus on anything but Derek's presence.

_Stay focused. Remember why you're here_ - _to meet DW._

Why was Derek here? He didn't order anything, just sat down. Stiles at least had the courtesy to order a drink.

He wasn't going to look at Derek. Nope, not going to do it. He focused on the window. The weather's nice out, pretty day…

Stiles couldn't pretend everything was alright. He wanted to talk to Derek. It felt like years since he last heard the Alpha talk but he knew that wasn't true.

He knew that after this breakfast, lunch thingy, he would have to face reality - which was going to be a bitch.

He looked at his phone again. He still had twenty minutes. Before Derek came in, he was relaxed and calm, but now, he was just tense and uneasy. It wasn't Derek but yet it was. It was the unspoken, unresolved tension that hung in the air. Stiles felt like Derek was mad. That couldn't be true.

So he waited. He didn't look at Derek, well tried not to. He snuck a few glances, only to find the man sitting there, phone up on the table. He was staring down at it like a hawk. His focus was so intense Stiles thought it was going to explode at any minute.

Stiles checked the time. He still had fifteen minutes.

Against his better judgment, he stood up. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, phone and wallet hanging heavily in his back pockets. He let out a silent breath. It would be okay. Just talking as friends.

Friends.

Friends.

Stiles walked over to where Derek was sitting and sat down across from him. Derek immediately looked up, eyes ripping away from the phone.

"Heyo, so I just wanted to put out there that I didn't mean to say that I don't trust you because that's not true. It was true for mainly my dad and yours because, no offense or anything but he's weird and creepy but he kinda reminds me of you. Not that you're weird and creepy! I think Peter inherited that one but you're just quiet, unlike me so I'm just going to stop talking now." Stiles took his first breath before remembering something.

"I'm so sorry that I'm still wearing your shirt, I forgot mine… Also forgot my English folder… I was in a bit of a rush and yeah. At least I'm wearing a shirt." Stiles didn't smile or anything because he wasn't trying to be funny, he just didn't know what to say. However, Derek laughed.  
Stiles felt the vibrations of Derek's soft laugh. He felt himself melting into it. His eyes widened as he watched Derek slowly cease laughing.

A few minutes went by before Derek replied. The silence wasn't uncomforting, it was nice. "I know." Derek's face looked brighter than when he walked in. Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat.

"I like seeing you in my shirt." Derek kept looking at Stiles who sat there like a fish opening and closing his mouth. Did Derek just… Compliment him? About his own shirt? So wasn't he just complimenting his own taste in clothes?

"Ha, Uh… Thanks. They're a little big on me. Okay, a lot big but they're nice. They, uh… smell like you." Stiles looked back out the window, facing heating up. This was embarrassing. Derek didn't reply and another silence filled the gap. Why was he nervous?

It must just be the fact that DW could be walking in at any minute. Any second, he could meet the man he felt like he knew better than himself. They had talked about so much, he wanted to see him. See what this mystery man looked like, talked like, smelt like. You can tell a lot about a man from his smell. Like Derek, right now he smells like peppermint, vanilla, and the forest. Vanilla? He knew the peppermint was from his mom and sister but the vanilla? Why was that scent so familiar? The forest smell was probably from him talking a walk. He said how much he loved the woods, how they were an escape of sorts.

Stiles could understand that.

"So what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, steering the conversation away from the weirdness that it was. Weird isn't right, but something was there.

"I'm meeting up with a friend of mine." Derek shifted slightly in his seat. Was the Alpha nervous?

"Are you nervous?" Stiles asked, laughter lacing his voice.

Stiles watched as Derek's eyes broke away from his, suddenly finding the coffee machine so very interesting.

"You are! Oh wow, must be someone pretty important if you're nervous! I bet it's a beautiful girl that you met over summer and it was true lov-"

Derek's head immediately shot back at Stiles. "No." His voice was firm and unwavering.

"Okay, Sourwolf… Calm down there. Gotcha. Stay away from the topic of the female gender." Derek rolled his eyes. "Well, someone's feeling sassy." Derek scoffed. Ha, Stiles had his way of pulling at the Alpha's strings.

This all felt so normal and natural. It was scary.

"I'm going to run to the restroom and allow you to meet the mysterious stranger. I'll see you at school Monday." Stiles didn't allow Derek to reply as he stood up and walked to the back of the small shop.

It didn't bother him that Derek was meeting someone else. It didn't bother him that Derek had other friends. This wasn't jealousy.

Stiles looked at the clock. Had thirty minutes really gone by? DW should be out there…

_RR- are you here yet?_

Stiles heart was beating like crazy. It was scary how fast it was going, he could feel the heavy _thump thump thump_ against his chest.

_DW- Yeah I got a table _

Okay he was outside the confinements of this bathroom. He was here. Stiles walked over to the sink. He looked decent. He turned his head a few times, fixing his bed head. He didn't have a brush or anything but he still looked pretty good for what had happened this morning. He turned on the faucet and ran his finger under the cold water.

He was going to throw up. His legs were shaking and he was so fucking nervous. He took a few deep breaths, splashing water on his warm cheeks. He could do this.

_RR- k what r u wearing?_

Was it wrong to ask someone that? Nah… Maybe a little creepy, but still fine. Stiles walked out of the bathroom, looking around at the people in the shop. He didn't see anyone that he thought was worthy enough to be DW.

They had to be… Perfect. He wouldn't accept anything else. He looked for people who were on their phone. There was the mother that Stiles had laughed at earlier, no way was it her.

There was an older man, maybe in his sixties, but he had glasses on, looking at the phone like it was a brick. There was no way it was him, the gamer. Nope.

Stiles kept scanning the coffee shop, about half of the people were on their phone. Derek was, probably chatting with Kate or his sister. Stiles prayed it was his sister and not Kate...

Stiles felt the phone in his hands vibrate. This was it. If it said either, sports bra and work out pants or golf shirt and khaki pants, Stiles was going to flip. He didn't want to apologize to a mother nor a grandfather.

Stiles looked at his phone. He couldn't stand the anticipation. He was so scared. Now or never.

_DW- Gray Henley, dark jeans, bit of bed head - sorry._

Stiles froze.

He just described himself. There was no way he was wearing the exact same thing Stiles was. That was impossible…

Unless…

Stiles mind raced. No, that's even more implausible.

_RR- Derek?_

Stiles hit send before he could stop himself. The second he sent it, he watched as the Alpha's phone lit up. Stiles heart dropped into his stomach.

Everything fit. Every little thing fit. The times when DW said he was trouble with things matched the problems Derek was having with Kate. And when he said he had a lot on his plate or when he said there was someone important to him, he was talking about Kate. When he talked about his wolf feeling _wrong..._ There was no way Derek was thinking about Stiles. No way.

Derek head shot up, looking around the shop. His eyes landed on Stiles who was in return, standing tall with his phone in his hand. Stiles watched as Derek's eyes looked down to the teen's phone, then back up to him. His eyes went wide as he stood up kicking the chair behind him away.

Stiles didn't know what to say. What should he say? He had so much he wanted to yell, scream to Derek as he showed his excitement. His feet were moving. Oh God, they were moving...

Every step feeling like a mile. Derek stayed in place, not even breathing. Neither tore their eyes from the other. A few people were looking at them like they were idiots but they didn't care, at least Stiles didn't.

All he could focus on was the man before him. The person who he knew so well, his best friend.

"DW?" He was afraid to speak. The words came out in a hushed whisper, only Derek hearing.

"RR?" Stiles choked. Derek really was DW. His DW.

"What does DW stand for?" Stiles feet carried him until he was only a few feet from Derek. He was looking up slightly at the Alpha. His voice was still so quite, afraid no of this was real. Afraid this was all just a dream. If this was a dream, reality was a nightmare.

Derek's head turned to the side, eyes slipping past Stiles. He hesitated to answer. "Derek Wolf"

Stiles let out the biggest laugh. He leaned his head on Derek's shoulder as he was on the brink of tears.

"Derek Wolf?" He couldn't stop the laughter. "Really? Very original…" He felt Derek let out some sort of chuckle as his chest vibrated. He heard the small ruffling of Derek's shirt as he lean down next to him, his hair brushing against Stiles'. They were so close. He should step away, they were in public and people were probably staring.

"RR?" He asked, voice rough and hot gliding past Stiles' ear. He swallowed.

"Red Riding Hood. I just put RR because RRH would be weird." Stiles wanted Derek to laugh but he didn't.

"From the children's story?" Derek asked sounding serious, chest shifting closer to Stiles. They were almost flushed against each other now. He could hear Derek's unsteady heart and his quick, short breaths. He was so warm, Stiles wanted to just push closer to him. The vanilla smell seemed to get stronger as he rubbed his nose against Derek's shoulder. Geez, the guy had tough bones.

"Yeah…" Stiles sighed out. "It was my mom's favorite story to tell. She'd read it to me until I fell asleep, which was always at the best part." Stiles laughed at the memory. He would just get so drowsy when Red went into her grandmother's cabin.

"It's a good story." Derek whispered sending small chills down Stiles' spine. Why couldn't he think? Everything in this moment was falling together. Stiles wanted it to be a dream that way he didn't have to wake up.

"Yeah," Stiles wanted to close his eyes and sleep more. Derek was so warm…

He felt Derek's hand rubbing his arm. It was comforting, he didn't want him to ever stop. It's a soothing rhythm, almost even a familiar touch. He wished he had never woken up at all. That his dad never bothered him in the first place.

"Yeah," Derek voice gave him goosebumps. He wished Derek was _closer_, though he knew it was impossible. Derek's hand traveled up his arm, hovering above his skin, barely touching. He closed his eyes, focusing on Derek's irregular breathing. He was so quiet, everything about him barely making a noise.

"Yeah," Stiles repeated, leaning away from Derek. He needed to step back, they should sit down and talk.

Derek's fingers ghosted past his shoulder until they landed on his cheek. Stiles kept his eyes closed as he rolled into the gentle touch. Derek pushed back slightly, tilting his head up.

Stiles slowly fluttered his eyes open, staring at the Alpha. The Alpha whose nose barely brushed his own.

Stiles sucked in his breath. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Derek. He was so close, not that Stiles was complaining. Derek didn't push Stiles away as he closed the distance between the two.

Neither stopped each other as their lips brushed slightly over the others.

Stiles didn't take his eyes off the Alpha, who pulled back slightly to lick his lips. Stiles took that as a go ahead, pushing his lips firmly onto the other's.

It wasn't anything at first, just a chaste feeling of their lips touching. Stiles didn't know what to do, where to turn his head, how to position his mouth, but Derek did. His thumb stroked up Stiles' cheek, brushing over his eyes lashes as he took the younger's head to the side.

Derek moved his bottom lip to fit snugly in between his own. He pushed past the easy barrier of Stiles' lips into his mouth and before he even knew what was going on, they were completely making out in the coffee shop.

Stiles put his hands on the other man's chest, trying to push him away but this only seemed for Derek to push closer.

If Stiles said he wasn't enjoying this, he would be full fledged lying. It was like he was on cloud nine, sipping whatever one would sip on a cloud and enjoying himself. He loved the feeling of Derek's tongue gliding over his own, the smooth texture as it rolled over and under before retreating back into his own mouth. Derek pulled away, lips swollen and eyes wide.

So, maybe today wasn't as bad as Stiles thought.

* * *

**Yayyy! (finally) **

**But, now what!? Hmm... ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Stiles did after he watched Derek get into his Camaro as Stiles got into his jeep, was call Scott.

The conversation went a little like this-

"Scott! I'm coming over. Like, now." Stiles practically yelled into the phone as he drove away from his new favorite coffee shop.

"Wha...Stiles, It's too early," Scott's voice was barely audible through the phone. He was definitely still asleep before Stiles called. He grinned at the fact he woke the beta up.

Stiles - 1

Scott - 0

Wait, no:

Stiles - 2

Scott - 0

Stiles had kissed an Alpha. That earned him another point.

"It's not that early! Get up and smell the roses!" He yelled into the phone, purposely trying to hear the other teen wince at the sound, which he did.

"Stiles, you are never up at this time…" Scott groaned into the phone.

Stiles let out a huff. "Yeah, well I got a reason for that."

Then he hung up.

He didn't want to give away too many amazing details. He was probably going fifty over the speed limit. He was getting a few weird glances at people who saw a jeep flying past a few curvey roads and some how managing not to tip over.

He made it to Scott's in record timing. He ran over to the door and used his key to get in. That was one of the smartest moves he had ever done - make a copy of the McCall's house key.

He was yelling Scott's name as he ran up the stair three steps at a time.

He barged into the Beta's room practically screaming, "You won't guess what happen-"

He was cut off at the sight before him. Allison was clearly riding Scott - back bare, hair draped behind her shoulder, hands in a place Stiles couldn't see. One thing he could see, that he could have gone his entire life without seeing, was where Scott's dick disappeared into Allison.

He shut the door faster than he opened it. "Okay. I didn't see anything. Well, I saw your dick, Scott. And your vigina Allison. Sorry. I'll just be downstairs. Take your time, unless you were almost done. But, don't rush." Stiles knew he was just rambling. He still hung his head as he walked back down the stairs.

He should have knocked - no. He never knocked! Wasn't going to start today.

Stiles - 2

Scott - 1

It was about fifteen minutes later when Scott came down. He wasn't meeting Stiles' eyes and Stiles couldn't blame him. He wouldn't know how to face his best friend after seeing something like that. God, it would be awful.

They both started talking at the same time.

Stiles' "Okay, Let's just pretend nothing happened" met with Scott's "I'm really sorry I didn't think you were actually coming over".

"Uh, yeah dude. I was!" Stiles decided to answer to Scott.

"Well, sorry about that…" He trailed off.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I shoulda called or something. Did ya not hear me yelling your name?" Scott finally looked at him. He looked so guilty. Stiles thought it was a funny look, it actually suited him well.

"No! I didn't!" Scott protested. "Just - whatever. Why'd you come here?"

Stiles opened the fridge and thought about what looked good. He was getting pretty hungry… "You won't believe what happened! I -"

_Kissed Derek Hale._

The words were stuck in his throat. Stiles stared at the milk. Could he tell Scott? Well, of course he could. But, would Scott judge him? No, this was his best friend. He could trust Scott.

"You…" Stiles heard Scott from behind him. He should just be honest. Honesty was the best policy -

"DW is Derek." Stiles grabbed the milk and turned, shutting the fridge behind him.

"He's- what. Like… THE _DW_?" Stiles grinned as he poured a glass of milk. He spilt a little off to the side, missing the cup only slightly.

"Yes!" Stiles let the words flow off his lips faster than his brain could process. Before he knew it, he was telling Scott the story. The whole story.

"-And then I sent him a text saying _Derek? _and he looked up! He actually looked up! Then I realized that he must have been there twenty minutes early, so he was excited to meet me! But when I saw him, Scott… Everything changed. And when I kissed him, oh-"

"What."

Stile looked up. "What?"

"Stiles, you kissed him?" Scotts hands were in fists. Was he- mad?

"Oh, did I say that? It just kinda... Happened... I-It just felt... Right." Stiles smiled at the memory. It was perfect, no matter how cliché that sounded. He loved the feeling of being so close to Derek, sharing the same space with him. He loved the few curious looks they got when leaving, and loved the solemn look Derek had given him when they had parted ways and the silent promise they had to each other.

A promise to talk to each other again before the end of the night.

"You're smiling!?" Scott shouted abruptly.

"I-I was."

"And now you're blushing!?" Scott yelled again.

"Will you keep your voice down before Al-"

As if on cue, Allison walked in wearing Scott's number 11 jersey with a yawn spread across her face. "What's with all the yelling?" She rubbed her hair slightly, pushing her fingers to disappear in the thick strands of her hair.

Neither of them said a word. Stiles wanted to deny the blush but didn't want to bring up the topic at all. God, how much he wanted to brag to Allison about what happen. Not just Allison, everyone. He wanted to be with Derek in the same way Scott was with Allison. He wanted someone to walk in on them when they were _together._

Well, he actually didn't want someone to walk in on them because that would be horribly embarrassing but he wanted the option. His thoughts had begun to completely revolve around Derek.

"Oh my gosh I know that look. That's a total _I just kissed someone and liked it_ look. Who was it? Was it the new girl Erica because she's a total hottie and you two would be so cute together." She was smiling as she sat down next to Scott. Scott had looked away, suddenly finding the kitchen stove to be the best thing in the whole world.

"We have a new girl?" Stiles asked. He didn't see anyone new at school and he's pretty sure he would have noticed someone new and hot.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know." She stared at him a little harder. "Wait, you really don't know?" Stiles took a big sip of milk before shaking his head as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Well, she's cool. If it wasn't her…" Allison looked a little harder at him. Stiles couldn´t help but tilt his head and step back. It really felt like she was reading him… But there was no was she could get it. Stiles crossed his arms. He was proud, for once. He knew something she didn't and she wasn't going to.

"No way! No WAY!" She gasped, back suddenly going tall and she sat up straight. "But he's got a girlfriend, my sister!"

Stiles almost freaked. Almost. What kept him sane? The odd fact that she was able to figure this out. "Wha-" Stiles didn't even form a thought.

She shrugged her shoulder, removing her hand from her hair and resting it on the counter. "You're easy to read sometimes. You had this look like - take a guess, I dare you. So it had to be something you were proud of. And if you looked like that, you most certainly thought I wasn't going to guess it right. So that meant the person had to be technically 'unavailable'. Derek is really the only one marked as that besides Scott." She elbowed him. "Tell me everything."

She actually smiled. She didn't seem mad or upset about the fact that there was undeniable something going on between her sister's boyfriend and Stiles.

Stiles let out a breath, smiling. He had someone else to talk to.

And he couldn't help but talk.

* * *

She listened. Derek didn't think that Cora would listen. She had stopped him when he slammed the house door shut a little too hard and did nothing to conceal the smile because he thought no one would be home.

After everything that happened this morning, Derek watched as Stiles' jeep disappeared before running down the stairs to follow him. It was the first time in his life that he had felt a pain so blunt and so forceful on his chest that he wanted to run.

Run.

Not run away from a situation, but to physically run. Let his wolf take over as he disappeared into the forest. To feel the heavy wind on his back, flowing through his fur, was unlike any other feeling. He felt truly at peace. That's why he got into his Camaro. He was going to drive a few miles away, still part of the Hale property, and run.

But he didn't expect that text. He didn't expect RR to ask to see him, to _ever _want to see him.

When he got there ridiculously early, nervous - which was something that was happening too many times lately - and in the company of a certain Stiles, reality hit him like a train.

Memories were ripped off like a bandaid and opening fresh wounds.

"_One thing I know for sure is that I don't trust any of you." _

He didn't expect that to hurt. He didn't expect to feel like he was carrying around a heavy weight. Kate had said worse things. She had called him names, deemed him as the animal she believed he was, and bluntly told him about the amount of trust she had for him, none.

He was unaffected by her words.

So why was it when this Stiles comes into his life for such a short amount of time and says the same words he had heard thousands of times before, it felt like he had gotten shot.

Not only that but when Stiles pushed Derek away. When he said, _"Derek- I just, not now. I-I'll… Talk to you later" _after Derek did something so out of character - actually reaching out - it hurt. He had never wanted someone to stay nearly as bad as he wanted Stiles to stay. That's why he grabbed his hand before Stiles left. Fear.

Fear that once Stiles left his house, he would never come back.

Derek immediately realized his mistake when Stiles winced at Derek's grip and guilt flooded over him. He hurt the Omega. He laid a hand on something so delicate and fragile -

He let the boy leave.

That's why he sat alone. He wasn't ready to face Stiles, he didn't have anything to say. This moment was about meeting a friend for the first time in real life. He had to focus.

He knew for sure when he got home he was going to talk to father. He wanted to know more about the past. He had so many unanswered questions for his parents ranging from- _Why can't I remember Stiles as a child?_ to _Why did you lie to me? _and most importantly _Do I have to marry Kate? _Maybe his father's answer would be different than that of the one years ago.

He honestly thought Stiles was going to ignore him, but instead - Derek was surprised.

Stiles actually apologized. And he was rambling which was more than adorable. Derek actually laughed. Something he was beginning to do more and more around this boy. He was just so different and so…

_Perfect_

Nothing could have prepared him for the identity of his online friend. For it to turn out to be Stiles, Derek didn't want to read into anything. It was just a coincidence…

He tried to tell himself that. He really did.

But nothing else mattered when he kissed him. At first, he could tell how inexperience the younger was, but that made it only so much better. The idea that this was Stiles' first kiss and he gave it to Derek, it's what made him deepen the kiss. It pleased his wolf to know that Stiles was unmarked and willing. His scent was getting stronger along with another new scent that was strangely familiar.

He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to go.

Yet he did.

"You're an idiot." Cora finally said filling in the silence. She shoved past him into the living room as she threw herself down on the couch.

"Excuse me?" He asked, completely oblivious to where she was going with that statement.

"You should go see him and tell the story exactly like you just told it to me." She grabbed the remote, turning on the TV with ease.

"I'm going to text him later and see if he's okay." Derek turned on his heals, hearing his sister let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't be afraid to express how you feel, Derek. Talk to him or he won't know what _you _want. It should be in person." She added before Derek was gone.

Derek didn't reply to her because he knew she was right. He should go see him. He wanted to go see him.

He wanted to but…

He would settle with just texting, even if only for a little while. He sent:

_I can't believe it was you_

He decided to keep RR as Stiles' contact name. It was something only the two of them shared.

_RR- I know! Out of everyone it was u!_

The reply was almost immediate. Derek stared at the screen. Out of everyone, it was you. What did he mean by that?! Was Derek reading too much into this? But Stiles did kiss him and Derek had returned the kiss fully… But, what now? Was he supposed to act like nothing happened?

_RR- bring ur computer over. let's game_

Derek smiled. This was something that he could have done here. He didn't have to go over to Stiles' home. He wanted to though. He really wanted to.

He picked up his backpack and threw his computer in hastily. He was practically jumping down the steps, running to the door when a voice stopped him.

"Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?" He tightened his fingers around the handle. He wanted to see Stiles more than hear what his father had to say. When was the last time he had called Derek son?

"I'm going out." Derek briefly waited for a reply.

"It will only take a minute. Sit down." He didn't know if it was the tone or just for the fact it was his father, but Derek listened.

He sat across at the opposite head of the table as his dad.

"The Stilinskis and the Hales aren't on good terms anymore. It all happened like John explained it. He blames us for Claudia's death."

"Then explain to him that it doesn't have anything to do with us!" Derek tried to remain calm. He didn't like talking about things that related to Stiles without having Stiles in the room.

"It's not like we haven't tried." Thomas took a deep breath, hands falling on the table. "There are still some things your mother and I have yet to tell you-"

"Then tell me. Even after everything, you are still hiding things from me? Can you really not trust your own son?" Derek asked, words becoming bitter in his mouth. He didn't think he would ever have to ask something as ridiculous as that. Would a father really not trust his own son?

"We are doing this for the pact and for you, Derek. It would be easier this way." Derek stood up, done listing.

"Yeah, do what _you _think is right." Derek didn't think his father deserved another look. He was out the door, slamming it shut, and in his Camaro in a matter of seconds. He wasn't going argue or bicker about whatever the problem was. He knew the outcome of the battle going into it - he would lose. He would wind up frustrated and still without answers.

So he drove. He drove out of town, just watching the trees as he drove by. He was only snapped out of his haze by the beeping from his car reminding him to get gas. He had driven two towns over before he had even realized it. He had to stop and get gas!

He should have texted Stiles and let him know he was running late, but he didn't.

He ended up arriving around dinner time.

He wished he could believe Stiles was waiting for him, though doubtful. He had never been to the Stilinski residence. When Derek pulled up, he was surprised to see most of the lights off. It was an average sized home, nothing extremely noticeable about it.

He couldn't help but doubt Stiles had even texted him in the first place. He probably figured Derek wasn't going to show up. He got out of the car and stared up into the darkened home. Stiles' jeep was in the driveway along with the sheriff's car so Stiles and his father were definitely here. Wait, should Derek not park so close to the home?

He hopped back into the drivers seat, drove out of the driveway and down the street only a few houses down. He parked before getting out of his car yet again, grabbing his backpack this time. He pulled out his phone looking to see no new messages. Stiles hadn't changed his mind yet. Derek walked around the side of the home, going to the window that had light peering out of the opened window. Maybe that was Stiles' room. Derek made sure his backpack was on his shoulder tightly before he grabbed the side of the wall, shifting his weight as he climbed.

He didn't want to risk the Sheriff finding out about him being here since Stiles didn't seem like they were on the best of terms. Derek pered in the window and almost lost his handling.

Stiles' room was bigger than he expected. It was a little bigger than his own and had a very homey feel to it. Memorabilia was hung all over the walls along with poster, trophies, photos and even a chess board.

To the left of the window, where Derek's eyes were fixed, was Stiles. He had his computer turned on and earphones in. Derek would have thought he might have been gaming, which is why he came over in the first place, but no. Stiles had his cock out, head fixed on the screen, hands covered in a clear liquid that made them glide over his hard erection easily. His mouth was parted open ever so slightly and his face flushed. His eyes fluttered closed as his hip started giving tiny thrusts forward, going in time with his fingers.

Derek couldn't look away. He knew he was viewing something he should never have seen, yet he couldn't stop if someone begged him to. His eyes followed Stiles' movements, watching as the Omega's chest rose and fell. Listened to the small, simple cries that were whispered under his breath. He could smell sex flowing off of the boy, smell how much Stiles needed to be fucked…

Derek stopped the growl before it could form. He didn't just think that. He shouldn't have thought that. Stiles didn't need to be _fucked_. He needed to be loved, cherished, and adored. Not a simple fuck once then done. Derek could-

No. He wasn't going to think like that. He would watch this once and forget about everything he saw.

His lifted his arms up higher, seeing what the younger teen was watching. Porn, obviously but Derek didn't expect to see two guys. He couldn't see extremely well because of the angle but those were definitely guys.

Derek was somehow surprised by this. He was into guys then. Derek had kissed him but he just kinda… forgot that Stiles was a guy. It really didn't matter at that moment, at any moment.

Derek watched intensely as Stiles' curved cock bounced up against his stomach.

_Shit._ Derek could feel the pressure in his pants tightening, but he tried to calm down. He was only watching.

Stiles' balls looks so full and so pink… He wouldn't last much longer in this state. He wanted to run in there and whisper into the boy's ear to just _cum_ but he couldn't. He shivered, as if Stiles had heard him utter the small words in his mind, and short streams of white onto his - _Derek's _- shirt.  
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

That was by far the hottest thing Derek had ever seen. He hated how he only got to see the last minute. There was no way he was letting Stiles wash that shirt. He would lick it clean before smelling it, mixing their scents together. He wanted nothing more than to just claim him. He wanted to let everyone know who Stiles' was mated with and who he belonged to.

_Mated._

The word just slipped out. Derek was simply too flustered. He didn't mean to think that. Kate was his mate. He would learn to love her. If he had saw Kate doing this sort of thing in her alone time, Derek would surely react.

Derek watched as Stiles cleaned himself up. He was acting adorably, almost shyly as though he regretted what he had just done. Derek let go of the window, falling back to the hard ground. He would just text Stiles saying he was outside.

He wasn't sure if spending time with Stiles right now was the best idea but he wasn't turning back now. Only…

Stiles deserved better. So much better. He shouldn't have to worry about masturbating and whether or not someone's watching him. Derek shouldn't be having such possessive thoughts over an unclaimed Omega. Maybe that was it - it was all because Stiles was unclaimed.

So when Stiles found a mate, Derek could go back to his normal life. Everything would return to normal.

Everything would be fine again.

Right?

* * *

**Super sorry about not updating! I probably wont update again for another week or two because I'm going on vacation, it's my birthday on the third (Wow, that's tomorrow. Okay...), and well, the fourth of July is Friday. **

**BUT as an apology for such the late update - there was a little small amount of smut. Let me know what you all thought about it and if you would want more in the future or not. Yes, this fic is rated M so it's gonna happen but soon the better or patience is a virtue?**

**Someone said something about Erica being in and I thought- That's actually a really good idea! Why not?**

**:) I promise not to wait _toooooooo_ long to update this time!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Stiles...Stiles!"

"What?!" Stiles head snapped towards Scott. Was he talking?

"Were you even listening?" Scott looked like a hurt puppy. Stiles didn't mean to zone out, it just sort of… happened.

"Yeah," Stiles was a great liar. "You were telling me about… Allison?" He voice rose when he mentioned her name. Scott rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No, I wasn't. What's up with you? You've been out of it for a few days. Is it because of…" He leaned closer to Stiles, looking around. "Derek?" He whispered.

Stiles flinched. "NO! I-I mean, kinda. I just… Don't know what to do!" He threw his hands back, trying to be dramatic.

"About what?" Stiles jumped at the voice in his ear. The only voice that could make his hair stand on it's ends, make chills go down his spine, make a fire start somewhere inside him until it spread throughout.

"English. You still haven't given me back my folder." Stiles felt Derek's body brush up against his as he sat down next to Stiles. He was too close. Way too close. Arm brushing against Stiles', leg bumping next to Stiles'...

"And I haven't gotten back my shirt." Derek was leaning into Stiles, body visibly shifting. His words were quiet, but loud enough for Scott to hear. Stiles didn't need to look at Derek to know he was smirking. Showing some sort of _I know what you did_ look. Which was impossible, but somehow he knew. He knew that when Stiles was thinking about him Saturday night, he got turned on.

Then Derek actually came over - just when Stiles thought he wasn't - and he had this look like he knew. He was smiling and he could probably just _smell _what Stiles had done.

Then again, Stiles could just be imagining it.

"It's in the wash." Shit, Stiles could feel his face heating up.

"Jesus! Can't you two flirt somewhere else!" Scott rolled back in his seat. "And Derek, please don't sit so close to your boy toy. You do have a girlfriend, need I remind you!" Stiles tensed up. He hated to think about that. He tried not to. He loved the moments he had with Derek. He loved seeing him in the halls and in class. He loved texting him and inviting him over. He loved that he spent the entire weekend with him.

But he hated to think about truths. The truth being his dad worked all weekend. The truth being Derek didn't talk to Kate or his father. They might have felt that everything was perfect, but it was far from it.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean…" Scott was stuttering away over on his side of the table. Stiles was getting caught up in his thoughts. He figured everything was just going to click into place but what did he want to happen?

It wasn't like Derek was going to leave Kate.

"I've got to get to class," Stiles grabbed his things, brushing Derek off while he stood up. He craved the smallest touches, but he couldn't show it.

He liked Derek. He like him so much that it was beginning to hurt. He hated this feeling but wanted more of it! Why couldn't things be simple?

Derek stood up. "I'll come with-"

"No! Your fine. Stay and finish your lunch." Stiles turned his back on the table. He felt bad for leaving Scott by himself, but he was a man! He could deal with a little alone time. Besides, Allison would probably join him any minute.

Derek let out a noise behind him. Stiles couldn't tell if it was a laugh or a sigh of frustration. "I wasn't eating anything."

Stiles walked and listened the the soft sound of Derek's footsteps behind him. He loved that Derek didn't listen to him. Well, he 99.9% of the time hated it, but for this .1%, he liked it.

It meant that Derek wanted to walk with him. It meant that Derek actually liked spending time with Stiles and it wasn't just his imagination.

Stiles got to his locker and leaned his head on it. "W-" He started.

_What am I to you?_

Could he ask that?

"Where are you heading now?" Stiles swallowed. He knew the answer to that. Derek usually only went to one of three places during lunch - the lunchroom, library, or field. Considering they were just at the lunchroom and Derek didn't have any work to do, he was heading to the-

"Field." Stiles smiled. Of course.

"I'll meet you out there." Stiles started putting in his combination.

"I can just wait for you." Derek leaned against the locker. Stiles eyes flashed up to Derek's. It was the first time he had actually looked at Derek. He didn't want to look away. Derek actually seemed to be smiling…

"What do you look so happy about?" Stiles said jokingly. He opened his locker, grabbing a few folders. He felt his pulse quicken and his breathing increase. It's like he knew what Derek was going to do before he actually did it. His arm was already heating up in the spot Derek touched. Heat that flooded his body making him crave more. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

Derek didn't reply, he just seemed to be getting closer. Was it just Stiles imagination? No, he was definitely leaning in. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He watched as Derek's frame leaned in, closer and closer.

Then it happened. Just like back in the coffee shop. Barely there at first, but then Derek was pushing, getting closer, holding Stiles' face still this time making Stiles ease into the touch.

He was able to forget everything, just like last time. It was only Derek and Stiles. Derek kissing him softly, gently.

Stiles pulled away, keeping his eyes closed. He knew Derek had a hurt look on his face from Stiles pulling away, so he spoke up before the Alpha could say anything. "Let's skip school tomorrow."

"What?" Stiles could hear the concern in Derek voice. He opened his eyes. Derek was only a few centimeters away from his face, not even bothering with the idea of personal space. It was cute.

"Let skip school. We could walk in the woods, play games at my place, I could cook you lunch!" Stiles was getting excited. This actually sounded really really fun. Derek laughed.

"I'll make _you_ lunch." Derek kissed him again. Derek cooking? Derek naked wearing nothing but an apron? Mmmm… Sounded good to Stiles.

"My dad leaves around 8 so just come over then." Stiles was smiling. He couldn't help it as Derek continued to kiss him, hands going lower than Stiles expected but still higher than where he wanted them. The bell made them both jump away from each other.

Derek was grinning like a fool. "I'll text you." He said before walking off down the hall. Stiles could only stare after him. Derek threw his head behind him one last time, grinning when he noticed Stiles was still watching him.

He could only blush, close his locker and storm off to class. He wasn't embarrassed that Derek caught him staring. He wasn't.

But he did want the day to be over already. He wanted tomorrow to come and to be able see Derek…

"Stiles! Man, pay attention here." Scott was poking his side. He wasn't really paying attention and he didn't want to be.

* * *

"Thanks…" Stiles put down a plate in front of his father. There was an awkward silence. This was the first time he had spent more than five minutes in the same room with his dad. It was awkward to say the least.

He just looked like he had a terrible day, then Stiles cooked him a low-calorie meal, much to his father's distaste.

He wanted to say something… but what should he say?

"So…" Stiles voice was a little high. He coughed slightly. "How was your day?"

"There are just somethings that happen for the better… and some for the worst." Stiles knew he wasn't talking about his day. This conversation had taken a turn. "I'll tell you them one day. Just, I don't want you with that Hale boy."

"Dad, he's not just _that Hale boy_. He's Derek. He's my friend." Stiles hated saying _friend _but that was the only word he could think of. What was he to Derek? He didn't want to even think about that subject.

His father put down his fork harshly. He didn't say anything for a while. What was there to say?

"Why can't you just tell me now? What is so important about the Hales that you don't want me to know?" Stiles was beyond frustrated. He didn't see the point in hiding things anymore. His mom was gone and never coming back. What's done is done.

"I just… I miss her so much." Stiles felt the weight of his fathers words and knew the feeling all too well. He regretted even talking about this.

"I didn't mean it." Stiles found himself saying as he shifted the broccoli on his plate.

"Didn't mean what?" Stiles looked up, seeing the light hit his father's glassy eyes.

"That I don't trust you, because I do." Stiles took a deep breath. "I trust you. Maybe not as much as before, but I still do. You'll still be there during my shitty lacrosse games. I know I'm not the best kid, I get that. I don't even know why Scott puts up with me. Or Derek. They're both great. And you. You are a great father. You don't need to keep anything from me. I understand things get rough, but she was my mom. Your wife. We both lost someone. Try and think about how I feel.

"And I'm not saying you didn't, because I know you did. You were thinking about how hard it would be to tell me that my mom was murdered because she missed me. That's why you were speeding. She asked you to. But it's neither of our faults."

A heavy silence left neither of them talking. Stiles had run out of things to say.

"Why won't they admit it? They killed her. I don't want you to be around liars." Stiles clenched his hands into fists under the table.

"How does that make you any different? You lied to me - are you forgetting that?" Stiles waited for a reply that never came. He only looked up to make sure his dad had hear him but with just one glance, Stiles knew he had heard. He looked exactly like Stiles had punched him. He didn't say anything. There was nothing more to say.

Stiles took his father's plate and his to the kitchen. He thought he heard his father whisper, "I love you, Son."

Stiles did the dishes that night and went to bed without another word uttered between the two.

* * *

Stiles was so glad he wasn't being awoken by the sound of an alarm for the first Thursday since his last break, which had been way too long. He didn't want to open his eyes in the slightest, he could already see the sun peeking through his closed eyelids.

He went to roll over onto his side only to hit something hard and with a loud _smack!_

He heard the rough sound of a deep voice. Did he just hit someone?

"Shit." Stiles sat up roughly, looking over to his side letting out a relieved sigh. It was just Derek…

Stiles nearly jumped out of bed. Just Derek?! What the hell was he doing here? He most certainly wasn't there a few hours ago!

"Calm down." Derek's voice was extra deep and groggy for this time in the morning. Stiles swallowed. It was kind of a turn on. "It's ten, you told me to come over at eight. I parked around the corner. Your dad left…" It sounded like he was just throwing out his thoughts. Derek's eyes were still closed and his body still. He was awake… Right?

Stiles leaned over Derek. His fingers hovered over Derek's lips before moving up slightly to go under his nose. He was at least breathing, Stiles could feel the slight puffs of air.

"Mmm…. Smells good, like Stiles... My Stiles." Derek clearly wasn't separating his dream world from the real world. Stiles pulled his fingers away.

Derek was so... Beautiful like this. He was calm and face even, not tension filled like usual. He had slightly more color than he normally did and his hair going in a few different directions. He wasn't wearing a shirt and burrowed himself under Stiles' comforter. He looked peaceful.

Stiles licked his lips unconsciously. He wanted to kiss him. It was an aching feeling in his chest that clouded rational thought. Would it be okay? Well, Derek's asleep...

He leaned over the other man, heart pounding. He looked to be in a deep sleep.

Stiles wet his lips again before softly brushing them over Derek's.

He could feel the heat as he pressed harder. It was like he was searching for a reaction that wasn't there. He wanted to feel Derek's lips pressed against his with the same amount of force if not more...

He gently brought his hand up to cup Derek's soft cheek. He really looked peaceful, opposite of what people think of when someone says Alpha. But that was Derek. Completely unlike anything Stiles was expecting.

Stiles ran his tongue over the dry, soft texture of Derek's lips.

He should stop...

Stiles slowly went to pull away only to feel a hand grab the back of his head and bring him closer. His mouth connected with Derek's once again only this time, the man was clearly awake.

Stiles flashed open his eyes seeing straight into the red of Derek's. He clearly triggered something. Stile could barely breath, not even think.

His mind was becoming completely clouded with nothingness and only the feeling of Derek's body under his. Derek slid his tongue into Stiles' mouth easily and Stiles didn't even hide the moan that left him.

All he could do was push back - this couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be asleep!

Derek moved back until his lips were hovering slightly over Stiles', both of them already out of breath.

"I thought you were asleep." Stiles practically whispered.

Derek shifted under him. "I was."

"You weren't supposed to wake up. Dormant Derek." Derek let out a puff of air in a soft laugh.

"Not anymore." They were sharing the same breath. "Can I?"

Stiles licked his lips again, this time hitting Derek's purposely. "Can you what?"

"Kiss you." Stiles felt his heart skip.

"Why are you asking?" Stiles laughed but was give not time to say anything witty because there was Derek. When he said kiss, he didn't have something innocent in mind. He pushed Stiles' chin down with his fingers then covered his mouth. It was unlike anything he had ever done with another person. It was surreal.

Derek ran his tongue over the roof of Stiles' mouth sending shivers down his spine. Stiles put both his hands on Derek's chest. His skin felt warm. He could feel the defined muscles on Derek's chest and stomach. He heard the Alpha groan as Stiles rubbed circles into the tough skin. Stiles pulled back.

"Do you… I mean, could we… Well, we don't have to. You know what? Never mind." Stiles stood up off the bed. He was an idiot. He was taking things too far. Derek was clearly experienced and definitely not a virgin. He probably wouldn't want to do it with an Omega. He would prefer his mate, Kate. "Sorry, I'll make us breakfast."

He started to walk down the stairs only to be stopped by a rough hand throwing him onto the bed.

"Wha-" Derek was on his again, this time he was pushing his chest into Stiles' making sure their bodies were touching. He was sloppy, rushed, and harsh. "S-Slow down…"

Stiles was pushing at Derek, trying to bring him back to his senses. He heard the piercing sound of fabric being torn and looked to see his favorite sleep shirt in pieces. He could only watch breathlessly as Derek started kissing his chest, eyes meeting Stiles' as he sucked on the skin. Derek had lost it. Whatever control he had over his wolf was gone. His eyes were a dark red, pupils blown wide and clouded full of lust.

It was by far the hottest thing Stiles had ever seen. Derek moved Stiles' legs open, working his way in between them. Stiles didn't even feel Derek undoing the buttons on his pants until the pressure was suddenly gone.

"Ohmigod! I - fuck! I don't usually sleep commando but I did last night! I- I just-" Stiles' face was heating up. This was horribly embarrassing.

Derek kissed him again, gentle and soft this time. "I think it's hot." Derek kissed down Stiles' neck. "If you want me to stop, say it now." His voice was deep, deeper than Stiles had ever heard it.

"I don't… b-but…" Stiles shivered as Derek's tongue lapped at the nape of his neck.

"But?" Derek's breath was hot.

"I-I'm a virgin." Stiles felt his face heating up again as he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't face Derek after saying something so embarrassing.

Derek's hands gripped roughly at Stiles' sides, pulling him down to kiss him yet again. "So am I."

Stiles pulled back, eyes snapping open. "What?!" He practically yelled. "But Kate?"

Derek growled, and not the growl he wanted to hear. "Don't mention her."

"Derek, we shouldn't. She's your-"

Derek took the words out of his mouth, sucking and pulling at Stiles' tongue. "Don't mention her." His voice was rough and harsh, meaning every word. "Stiles, you're everything she's not. Remember when you came over? You fell asleep in my bed. You didn't care that I was an Alpha. I was just a person to you, not some Alpha you had to impress. No one has ever treated my like that. That's why I like you."

Stiles sucked in his breath. "You like me?" Oh God, Stiles was losing it.

"Yeah…" Derek pulled back, eyes meeting Stiles. "I don't care what my father says. I like you. If I'm moving too fast we can stop. When you made that face, my wolf couldn't handle it. My instincts took over. I'm sorry." Derek was very talkative today.

"Wait, your wolf is okay with this… With me?" Stiles had to ask. His wolf shouldn't be okay with this. His wolf should be telling him to stop, to go back to his mate - to Kate.

"Very okay." Derek pushing his hip into Stiles' thigh making his mind go blank as he didn't even hide a moan.

"Oh my- Yo-You're hard." Stiles' heart was racing. He felt something sifting in his stomach, a need and lust was filling his body. It was out of impulse that his hips rose, meeting the lower part of Derek's stomach.

And that was it. No more talking between the two - just doing.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger :) sowy!**  
**I won't wait a week to post again - sorry. No real excuse, just started classes up again and picked up a new hobby. My apologies. I will post the rest soon, I just wanted to give you guys _something_ because of the long wait.**

**Thank you!**

**See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning- Explicit sexual content and very very small dubious consent, blink and it's gone. Also - awkward sexual situations. Oh oh oh, also... Remember way back when when someone asked it there were going to be distinct characteristics of Omegas and Alphas (or a question along those lines?) well, here is the chapter that answers that. If you have something against self-lubrication or knotting, don't read. **

**Enjoy (Sorry about being a teas) :)**

* * *

_"Wait, your wolf is okay with this… With me?" Stiles had to ask. His wolf shouldn't be okay with this. His wolf should be telling him to stop, to go back to his mate - to Kate._

_"Very okay." Derek pushing his hip into Stiles' thigh making his mind go blank as he didn't even hide a moan._

_"Oh my- Yo-You're hard." Stiles' heart was racing. He felt something sifting in his stomach, a need and lust was filling his body. It was out of impulse that his hips rose, meeting the lower part of Derek's stomach._

_And that was it. No more talking between the two - just doing._

* * *

He didn't even know when Derek took off his pants but when he felt the rough material of Derek's boxers and what they were just barely hiding nudge against him, he saw stars.

Now, he had masturbated before. Plenty of times before. But this - this was something completely different. It was like going to a candy store with a small piece of chocolate in your mind but leaving with a basket of truffles. Well, bad analogy but that's the jist.

His body had never experience the pleasure he was receiving right now. He could feel Derek's nibbles on his neck all the way in his toes. The soft tickle of Derek's basically nonexistent beard against his chest was sending shivers down his spine.

The idea that he was going to lose his virginity in a matter of minutes made him anxious but still so excited. The idea that he was going to be giving it to _Derek_ made it 100 times more exciting. The fact that the Alpha was licking his way down Stiles' chest, hands roaming Stiles' lower back, made Stiles wet-

"D-Derek, wait!" Stiles roughly grabbed Derek's hair. Okay, one thing to keep in mind- the Alpha liked to have his hair pulled. Derek only seemed to go _crazier_. He pulled Stiles' arms above his head and was back to kissing him in a manner that had Stiles had never seen - let alone felt - before. It was rushed, needy and just hot.

"Stiles I can't stop right now. I-" Derek's voice was barely there. It was so deep, tough, Stiles wanted to hear more of it.

"No, don't stop. But, I think something's wrong…" Stiles looked away from the bed. He didn't want to say it.

"What's wrong?" Derek seemed to be able to regain a little of his voice, not as inhuman as before.

"It's…" Stiles felt the heavy silence fill the gaps of their panting. Derek was going to make him say it, wasn't he?

"Talk to me." Derek let go of Stiles' hands and sat back slightly. Stiles sat up, looking at Derek. He was so perfect. Everything about him was different than Stiles. Where Derek had muscle and looks, Stiles lacked those things. He shouldn't be thinking about that now.

Well, here goes nothing. "I'm wet." Stiles immediately saw Derek's cheeks go red and his body tighten. He even saw movement underneath the tight boxers that were covering nothing but everything at the same time.

"W-Well, yeah, I can, uh… See that much…" Derek's eyes were looking down to the leaking tip of Stiles' cock. God, was he already so close to coming just from a few kisses?

Stiles sat back and took his pants and underwear full off in one motion. If he was normally shy about his body, Derek would probably never assume that.

"Not there, here." Stiles sometimes could be an idiot. This times, he wasn't fully thinking things through. He moved back onto the bed and had his legs open - which already was a bad idea - showing, well, everything.

Derek's face only seemed to go a darker red. "Stiles, what exactly am I supposed to be looking at. If you're trying to tempt me or something, you're doing an excellent job so far."

Stiles whine. "No no no…" Stiles closed his eyes. "This," He imagined his hand was Derek's for a second. He trailed it down his chest and to the base of his dick. He gave a small squeeze before bringing his finger up to circle the head. He imagined Derek was doing this to him, teasing him, making him want to beg for it. That's when he felt it again. The small shift that was extremely noticeable.

"-uck, right there, Derek…" He heard a low growl accompanied by the feel of a larger hand taking over where his own hand was. He felt his hand being swatted away and completely replaced by a bigger one.

"Wait wait wait wait… I'm trying to show you something!" Stiles protested, trying to pushing himself further into the bed.

"By masturbating in front of me?!" Derek sounded like he was at his limit. Stiles opened his eyes, watching as Derek's hand wrapped back around Stiles and began pumping. It was just like the kiss they shared a few minutes ago, rushed and fast. He didn't even know it when his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He gave out a high scream or whine, he didn't know which, as his hips thrust into Derek's palm, shooting all over Derek's hand and his own chest.

He felt the weird shift again as his breathing didn't seem to subside nor was his erection waving in the slighted. But this time he felt… leaking?

He blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes again. "I really think something's wrong…" Stiles was having troubles forming sentences. His mind had completely come undone but his body was ready to go again.

"Why?" Derek asked, hovering his body over Stiles'. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about-"

"It's not that. Well, it's a little about that but…"

Derek made another sort of sound that was a mix between a sigh of frustration and a sigh of exhaustion. "Just say whatever's on your mind. I don't know what you're thinking."

"Uh, okay. You're right. I'm just going to say it. Like a band-aid - I'm going to say it." He took a deep breath, settling his nerves in the slightest. He could do this. Just don't look at Derek. Don't look at Derek. Don't look- "There's something leaking out of my ass."

He looked at Derek. He watched as Derek's body tensed, muscles going hard. His face went wide with shock, eyes not shifting away from Stiles but focusing on him tighter. His lips formed a stern line, jaw set. Oh God, why did he say that. He should have just lied or avoided the truth.

"Stiles, that's-"

"Listen, if you're going to reject me could you please avoid the words 'disgusting', 'repulsive' or 'revolting'. Because I don't think I could take any of those."

"_Normal_."

Normal. The simple word hung in the air. He didn't know what to say.

Normal.

No one had ever put 'Stiles' and 'normal' in the same sentence unless they added a 'not' to that 'normal'. There was nothing normal about him.

"Normal? How is this normal?" Stiles had to look away from Derek yet again. He couldn't keep eye contact for this long with such a weird conversation going on. He focused on the Alpha's chest, watching as he took deep breaths.

"Of course it's normal. You're an Omega, that's meant to happen to Omegas." Derek's voice was even, unwavering in the slightest. He was telling the truth. He wasn't lying.

Stiles wanted to cry. Would that be bad? To cry right before sex?

Probably.

Never, ever in his life had anyone said he was normal. His mom had tried to calm him down before saying things like "_This happens to all Omegas" _or "_It will be okay, no need to worry about the other kids. They'll mature soon"._

Derek was the first to tell him that. And the words sounded great on his lips. He was always an outcast, different than everyone else simply because of who he was. Derek must feel the same sometimes. He's an Alpha, people always suck up to him.

"-re normal." Stiles mumbled, quickly wiping away the tear that was almost seen. He heard rustling before he actually felt Derek's hand on his wrists pushing him against the bed. He could only stare at the man above him, feeling completely useless to him.

Something inside him shifted again. This was more than just instincts, it was a need. He needed Derek to be above him, holding onto him and _only _him.

"What did you say?" Derek interrupted his thoughts.

Stiles could only whisper back, "You're normal too." His gaze wasn't interested in the red of Derek's eyes but rather the shallow breathing he was making and the way the light hit his chest. He kept his attention going lower until he noticed the tightness of the boxers and the stretch of material. Something turned inside of him again.

"Are we really doing this?" Stiles asked, bluntly staring now. He felt the vibrations of Derek's laugh roll onto him from where Derek was touching him. It was very soothing.

"If you're okay with it." Derek's breath was back on his neck, making his body involuntarily lean into the warmth.

"So okay with it," He replied, moving his hips up to rub his bare erection against Derek's concealed one. Derek's hips immediately moved forward into the touch. "Derek for the love of everything, take those stupid things off!"

Derek didn't complain in the slightest, he let go of Stiles' hands and took them off with ease. He sat back onto the bed, back into his position above Stiles.

Neither said anything, neither even moved. "Well, what now?" Stiles joked, unknowing what exactly to say. Derek, however, didn't say anything in reply. He just brought his lips to Stiles' again.

And that was all the talking Stiles needed. He could only focus on the feel of Derek's lips on his, Derek's tongue on his, _Derek_ on _him_.

Derek. Derek. Derek.

That was all that mattered. It was all he could think about. It was all he could say.

"Stop it." Derek pulled away, growling suddenly.

Stiles couldn't help but feel hurt and it obviously showed on his face. He made a whining sound - which he will deny ever making in the first place - as pain showed on Derek's face. "Don't, please, don't make that face. I mean, stop calling my name like that." He sounded as hurt as Stiles felt.

"Like what?" Shit, was he calling out Derek's name?

"Like _that!_" Derek closed his eyes. "Fuck, your voice. It's just so... Sexy. When you're out of breath and your body's underneath mine... I can feel every time you tremble. Every time you move, breath- You don't know what you're doing to me."

Stiles noticed the faint color to Derek's cheeks as he spoke. His throat tightened and a smile started to build. "You're blushing!" Stiles spilled watching as Derek's face went a darker shade of the pink it already was.

"No more talking," Derek pushed his newly bare cock against the base of Stiles' own. He felt his body shutter against the feel, relaxing all over as he sank into the bed. He could only lay there and Derek moved their bodies together and in a sync that was making him forget more than everything - if that was even possible.

His mind was so infatuated with this new feeling and heat building in his stomach, that he honestly didn't notice Derek had started to push a finger into him. His body immediately responded, bringing him closer and falling into the touch.

"Is it supposed to go in that easy?" Stiles let out an awkward laugh.

Derek moved him around until slightly, bringing his hips higher as if he was trying to get a better angle. He felt like his heart leapt into his throat. They were really doing this.

"I-I don't have any condoms…" Stiles looked down at Derek, who didn't even look like he was listening. His whole body was focused on Stiles. He now had two fingers moving in and Stiles could clearly see a lube of some sort having been used but doesn't even remember Derek getting anything. Was this… No…

This was normal for an Omega to do this? Really!

"Does this hurt?" Derek's voice sounded tight, like he was holding back

"N-No, just kinda weird," Stiles smiled. He wanted this, yeah he was beyond nervous but he wanted this so bad. It made him feel wanted and more than anything, he had someone to share these feelings with.

Something that was different than fingers was suddenly in him. "-rek! Don't-AH!" Stiles tried to push Derek away, but it was useless. Derek's tongue had replaced his fingers. It was warm and completely different than his fingers. He reached just as far but it was softer and not as rough as the texture of his fingers.

He felt Derek lift his hips up even more as he pulled back. "Stiles, can I?" Stiles tilted his head to the side and looked up.

"Fuck," The word just escaped his mouth. "There's no way you are a virgin." His words came out in a sort of pant, for he was already losing his breath.

"I am." Stiles barely registered the words as he watched Derek align himself. His heart was beating loudly in his head and chest tightening. His stomach felt like it was in his throat. Could he do this? He was letting Derek in (literally). What if Derek rejected him? He wouldn't right…?

"Stop worrying, I'm right here." He felt Derek moving his legs around his waist as he pushed in. The pressure was increasing along with the discomfort and pain. He couldn't do this. He couldn't-

Derek brought him closer, forcing their mouths to meet in a slightly awkward way. But that didn't matter. Derek was kissing him, making him forget about the pain. All this was for Derek, he could do it if it was for Derek.

Derek stilled above him for a few seconds, only moving his mouth. He brought his hand up Stiles' side until the found their place - one on his hip and one on his shoulder. He could feel the sweat that was coming off of him and a strong scent that he had smelt so many times before.

It smelt like- and it made Stiles want more. But what was so addicting about it? The peppermint and subtle smell of vanilla were great but what -

Oh. _Oh._ It wasn't just Derek's smell. It was both of their smells. Derek smelt like Stiles and Stiles probably smelt like Derek. It was beyond addictive.

"I'm going to move now," Derek pulled back, resting his head in the nook of Stiles' neck. Stiles vaguely felt the sucking and licking feeling of a tongue lapping at his neck but it was so far in the back of his mind at the moment.

Derek was fucking great at this. He knew what pace to be going and which angle was the best. He still felt like something was missing but this was still _fantastic_. All that he could hear were the dirty sounds of skin on skin and their heavy breathing.

"D-Derek! Yo-you're not wearing a condom!" Stiles spoke but only spoke, he didn't pull back or show any signs of stopping. Nor did Derek.

"It's fine. Neither of us have anything." _Fuck_. His voice was so deep, so focused, so _raw._

"C-can't Omegas get p-pregnant? I'm not going to be a teen mom!" Stiles whine, voice going high as Derek didn't seem to care, only start moving faster.

"I'll pull out before I come…" If that wasn't the hottest thing he had ever heard Derek say, he didn't know what was. "I want to see you covered it in, covered in my smell." Nevermind, that was.

"Fuck!" Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him closer. Derek didn't seemed to mind in the slightest. All of his senses were heightened in the moment. He could feel everything about Derek, hear the blood pumping through his veins, smell the lust, pleasure and need flowing off of him. He knew his eyes were shifting colors and he was starting to lose grip on his human side.

Then Derek did _something_ and everything fell apart. Stiles came undone at the seams. He screamed and tightened around Derek. His body was trembling and he could smell the salt heavily in the air. He didn't know if it was from his tears or their sweat.

He felt a rising heat starting from his toes, followed by a pleasure building up in his stomach. "Derek. I'm so close… I'm gonna come…" Stiles held tighter onto Derek like his life depended on it. Derek's hip moved faster, keeping up the rough speed on whatever spot inside him that was able to make his toes curl and vision go white.

He felt the pressure building up more and more, but it wasn't all from Stiles. Panicked, he tried to slow Derek down. Until he was completely gone.

He gripped Derek tighter than before, putting all of his strength into this embrace. He went silent as he came over both their chests, feeling like he just ran a marathon. He felt something thick catch at his rim as Derek pulled out.

Stiles hazily looked down as Derek jerked himself off in his fist, roughly and fast, bright red eyes staring into Stiles' blue ones. Derek stilled as he emptied onto Stiles' chest making them both unable to distinguish one persons come from the others.

Stiles leaned up, looking at Derek's hand, more specifically what was _in _Derek's hand. "Uhm… Does that fall into the category or 'Normal'?" Stiles asked, voice slightly hoarse.

"I don't know. I was told about Omega's ability of self-lubrication but nothing about a knot. This has… Never happened before."

Stiles looked harder. Derek was talking perfectly fine but yet, every now and again his cock would move slightly followed by another line of semen. The base of his cock had swollen considerably making the entire thing look fucking _huge._

He almost had that locked inside him!?

Stiles laughed. He loved how much Derek was… Derek. He was cute.

"What are you laughing at?" Derek asked, still unsure what to do.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll get a towel or something." Stiles chuckled as he thought more about Derek. The Derek everyone strove to impress was really as much of a dork as Stiles. He got up and immediately began to fall. His legs were shaking too much for him to stand.

He felt a heavy tugging on his arm as his face fell against Derek's shoulder. "Thanks. Seems like I can't walk all that well at the moment." Derek growled ever so slightly. "Uh, it's...uh, poking me." Stiles tried to whisper as if it sounded any less embarrassing. Derek led Stiles back onto the bed, letting him fall down onto it.

"Sorry. I'll get the towel." Derek mumbled as he disappeared down the hall. Stiles smiled as he looked down. His room was scattered with clothes, all near the bed, and the comforter itself was on the floor. It was a good state for his room to be in.

Derek came back in and Stiles bluntly laughed at the sight. Derek apparently thought that putting a small hand towel over his obvious erection - If one should call it that considering it was only hard because it was _still_ coming - was able to hide the fact that it was an obvious erection and standing straight up.

"It was the only thing I could think of!" Derek protested, throwing the shirt directly at Stiles' face.

Stiles gave him a huge smile. "Thank you, my prince, for this wonderful token of your appreciation! I shall treasure it always!" Stiles mocked. Derek rolled his eyes, ignoring Stiles' comment. He crawled back into bed pulling Stiles back against in his chest. Now they were spooning. Naked.

"It's poking me again." Stiles leaned closer to Derek who got the comforter off the floor and wrapped it around them.

"Try and ignore it." Derek mumbled, wrapping his hands around Stiles.

"How can I just ignore it? Its digging into my back!" Stiles was over exaggerating but he couldn't help it. Derek shifted, moving Stiles' body up. "Now this is awkward." Stiles commented. Derek pressed his cock in between Stiles' legs.

"I think I liked it better when it was poking me."

Derek huffed. "Just go back to sleep."

Stiles closed his eyes. "You're right. Since you woke me up I guess I do need some more sleep."

"Stiles, you woke me up this morning."  
"Eh, technicalities. If I said you woke me up then I think you woke me up. After all, I just got thoroughly _fucked_ so I'm going with you woke me up." Derek let out a small hum, seeing to have already started to fall back to sleep.

Stiles' breathing evened out with Derek's until he couldn't even tell whose heart beat was whose.

* * *

**Sooooo...?! Opinions?**

**Good, bad, terrible, wonderful... Though if someone thought it was terrible I'm not sure I could take that much cruelty :(**

**But I hoped you liked it! :D **


End file.
